Fates little twist
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: It is the one year anniversary of The Wicked Witch of the West's death. Neither Elphaba nor Glinda are happy without each other. What happens when Fate takes a step in and changes the way things are going? Will it bring happiness to the two witches?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey I am DarkwarriorKnight and this is first story that I didn't work with someone. I hope you enjoy reading this story as it develops. It is gelphie and based on the musical. This story contains language, violence, and adult situations. So if that this story is not your thing don't read it. You have been warned if you continue onwards. So lets get to this. Enjoy! Oh I almost forgot...I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire(lucky guy)**

Kiamo Ko still stands tall on top of a hill in Vinkus. It has been abandoned ever since the witch hunters killed the Wicked Witch of the West. No one dare set foot in if for they believe they will feel the wrath of the Witch's ghost that is said to haunt the place. It will be one year tomorrow when the Wicked Witch has been melted and there will be a huge celebration throughout Oz for this great event. They say no one mourns the wicked but one person does, that person is Glinda the Good. She was there the night the Witch died. They had a deep connection that no one knew about.

--

Now lets head inside the dreary place and head all the way to the top most tower of Kiamo Ko. People say they see a light and a dark shadow in the window when they say no one lives there, but that is a total lie. Inside the tower room is a bed, that look a bit disheveled, near the window, bookshelves lined the walls filled with books about a variety of subject. One book lay open on the desk, the page that is open to was a picture of Glinda and there were little wet spots on the picture as if somebody was crying and their drops landed on the page. In the middle of the room was a crystal ball with a dark mahogany chair in front of it. On one of its sides hangs the Witch's hat; it was a gift to the Witch from Glinda. On the chair sat the Witch herself dressed in a black dress that brought her green skin to a deeper shade. People who knew her when she went to Shiz and after knew her as Elphaba not the Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba was watching the crystal very intently, her brown eyes misted over as she watched someone in the crystal ball. The sun was setting in the horizon behind her, Elphaba didn't seem to notice at all because all her focus on the ball. It showed a petite, blonde hair, blue eye woman getting ready for bed. The blonde took her crown off her head and set it on the vanity table. Without warning she busted out into tears.

"Elphie." She whispered through her tears. Elphaba leaned forward getting closer to the crystal ball, her fingers hit the glass forcing Elphaba to remember that she can't go through it to get to Glinda and comfort her.

"Oh my sweet, Glinda, I'm right here." Her own eyes started to shed tears. Elphaba put a hand on her chest, closed her eyes, and concentrated her love to Glinda. The green woman opened her eyes to see the blonde had stopped crying and had her eyes closed with a small smile on her face.

"Elphie." She breathed out.

"It always works." Elphaba said to no one, but it was a short lived happiness for Glinda as she started to cry again.

"If only I could have saved you Elphaba, you still be here. It's my entire fault." Elphaba's heart broke more as she watched Glinda cry herself to sleep. Elphaba ran a hand through her raven hair with a deep sigh.

"That is not healthy for her. She is been holding this guilt that she shouldn't be bearing for a year"

Elphaba looked to Glinda again to see the blonde whimpering in her sleep. How Elphaba wanted to jump on her broom and fly nonstop to Glinda to tell her she was alive and to hold her forever in her arms, but one teeny, tiny problem was in her way and that was...

"And it's not healthy for you to sit up here and stare at the crystal ball all day long." came a male's voice from the doorway. The green witch made Glinda disappear from the ball as she stood up to face the man behind her. A tall, handsome, short blonde hair, blue eye man, who was taking off a brown coat.

"You have been saying that every single day, Fiyero." Elphaba replied with a hint of steeliness in her voice. Fiyero was a scarecrow because Elphaba tried to save him from dying. For a good portion of the year Elphaba tried to turn him back into a human. Giving one last try before giving up entirely and much to their surprise Fiyero turned back into his human form.

Fiyero crossed his arms across his chest, "It's true you know. You stay up here in this room watching Glinda. I know you care for he a lot but this has got to stop."

Elphaba's jaw clenched at this. They had this argument ever since Fiyero caught her the first time. The two would end up shouting at each other for who knows how long. Fiyero would stalk off somewhere to brood and Elphaba would smash her fist into something.

"I don't want to argue about this." Elphaba said through gritted teeth. Fiyero walked closer to her.

"Fine, but why do you hold onto the past so much?" He stopped in front of her. Elphaba's face gave away nothing.

"It's not past, it's the now. And if I could have told Glinda I'm alive she wouldn't be in this horrible state she is now." Elphaba's voice cracked a bit.

Fiyero sighed," I've told you nobody can know..."

Elphaba interrupted heatedly, "Yeah, yeah you say that every time too." Fiyero's eyes narrowed at this outburst from Elphaba.

"Look if it wasn't for me the witch hunters would have killed you; lucky for you they don't know you're not really allergic to water." He took a step forward towards the green witch and Elphaba took a step back from him.

"Now answer the question, why?" Elphaba went to her neck and pulled out a silver necklace, on it was a silver ring with a pink gemstone in the middle.

"This is why. Glinda gave me this ring we went to the Emerald City and I gave her its twin but it hade a green stone instead of pink. I promised her I would be with always be with her and love her with all my heart." Elphaba answered the question. Suddenly she was stuck with something. Elphaba laid the necklace back down and looked to Fiyero, who had a look of shock at what Elphaba just confessed to him, with much sorrow in her brown eyes.

"I-I promised her and I-I" Elphaba covered her face with her hands and broke down in tears. Fiyero got past his own thing and gathered Elphaba into his arms. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, after a couple of minutes the sobbing from Elphaba quieted down and her shoulders stopped shaking.

"So you're saying you were Glinda's lover during Shiz until you left and went underground." Fiyero pulled back to get a better look at the shaken witch.

"But why did you leave her if you loved her?" Elphaba just lead the prince over to her bed. She waited until they were comfortable before replying.

"To answer your question, Yes Glinda and I were lovers. I left her because I did it to protect her. I knew she would come with me without a second thought. I didn't want her to get hurt." She turned to a quiet Fiyero.

"And I'm sorry that I lead you on. I'm really am." Elphaba finished.

Fiyero just shrugged his shoulders, "Its all right, you just lost the on you love. That means I still got the skills." He joked. Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes but she did let out a chuckle or two. Fiyero then patted her on the knee.

"Get some rest now. If you don't see me in the morning I will be scouting the surrounding area." He kissed her on the forehead before he left the room leaving Elphaba alone. The green witch got up from bed to get ready get some sleep. Once changed she blew out the candles then laid in bed. Before going to sleep she grabbed her necklace.

"I love you Glinda always." Elphaba then closed her eyes and for once was not plagued by dreams of Glinda.

As Glinda tossed yet again in her bed the ring on her left ring finger glowed green. The tossing stopped at once; Glinda sighed happily and began to have a restless sleep for the first time in a year. As the sun set, closing out another day, it would a new day and a new chapter in the books. Fate will have its way after being denied for so long.

**Read and Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is next installment of the story. It is mostly a flashback but there is a little present in there as well. It will pick up after this. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Wicked nor the little song we know as "For Good."**

It was midday and Elphaba was staring out of one of the tower's windows. She could hear the people sing "No One Mourns the Wicked" all the from the villages that were miles away from Kiamo Ko. The words went in one ear and out the other because her mind was preoccupied with Glinda. She watched the Good Witch getting ready to make an appearance before all of Oz to say how happy she was that the Wicked Witch of the West is dead. Elphaba saw how Glinda put on a mask to fool the Ozians that she actually was happy but Elphaba could easily see right past it to see the sadness deep in the crystal blue eyes. She powered the crystal ball down for she couldn't bear to watch it anymore because she was the one causing all that pain and sorrow.The green witch was fiddling with the ring as she thought back to when they gave each other the ring in one short day in the Emerald City.

Flashback

Elphaba and Glinda were walking hand in hand down a sidewalk in the Emerald City. They've just arrived a few hours ago and already were settled with the hotel, so Glinda brought up the idea of exploring the green city since they didn't have to see the Wizard until tomorrow. Elphaba thought it was a great idea and on they went.

"Can we rest for a couple minutes, Elphie? My feet are getting sore from all this walking." Glinda asked with weariness in her voice.

"I was just about going to suggest the same thing." Elphaba replied. She guided them to a bench that was near by and the two lovers sat down. Glinda stretched out her sore legs with a sigh of relief. It was hard keeping in stride with Elphaba's long legs with her short ones.

"Much better." The blonde whispered as she curled her toes. Elphaba put an arm around her shoulders with an amused grin upon her face.

"I got an idea." Elphaba suddenly spoke up. Glinda looked up to her tilting her head to the side, the green witch couldn't help but think how cute the blonde looked when ever she did this action.

"How about when we get back to the hotel I give you a massage and then…" Elphaba finished the rest by whispering in the blonde's ear. Glinda's face started to turn a deep shade of pink at what Elphaba was saying to her. A pale hand was slowly making it up Elphaba's left thigh until the raven haired beauty stopped the dirty talking and the wandering hand. Glinda turned her head to Elphaba; her brown eyes were twinkling with desire and amusement.

"Elphaba, such a dirty mouth," Glinda paused for a second. "I like it."

The corners of Elphaba's mouth curved upward into smirk, "I know." She then leaned down and captured Glinda's pink lips. Lucky for them no one was around to witness this little public display of affection by the two lovers otherwise they would figure out they were more then just friends. The two have been together since the second semester of their first year at Shiz when they confessed their love for each other after an argument no one remembers about. Glinda and Elphaba kept this relationship on the down low for numerous reasons. Elphaba kissing Glinda in the open was the first time they ever did it.

After the kiss Glinda traced Elphaba's strong jaw line earning a shiver from the green witch.

"What was that for?" Glinda asked with a little bit of confusion, she wasn't use to having Elphaba kissing her so openly. The raven haired beauty played with some of the blonde locks.

"Can't I kiss you with out a reason?" Elphaba shot back with a quirk of the eyebrow. Glinda shook her head no. She leaned her head against a broad shoulder and Elphaba wrapped her other arm across the waist the putting her head on top of Glinda's. They say like that just enjoying each other's presence. Crystal blue eyes wandered around observing the shops until a green and pink shine caught her eye from a ring shop. Curious at what caused such a beautiful gleam, she got up from the embrace and walked to the shop. Elphaba watched her lover from the bench to see where the blonde was wandering off to.

'Probably saw a pair of shoes.' Elphaba thought to herself chuckling at her girlfriend's obsession with shoes. She only got up because Glinda called to her. With a grunt Elphaba heaved herself of the bench and walked to the blonde's side.

"What is it, my sweet?" Elphaba asked once she got close enough. Glinda grabbed a wrist and yanked her to the glass to where she pointed out two rings that caught her attention.

"Look at these, Elphie, aren't they pretty." Glinda just gushed. Elphaba peered through the glass to spot two silver rings. She couldn't help but notice one had a green gemstone in it and the other pink.

"Let's get them." Elphaba said to Glinda. Her blonde lover gazed at her with hope in her eyes. Elphaba responded by taking a hand and guiding her in to the shop so they can purchase the rings. After that happened Elphaba escorted Glinda back to the hotel. Once in front of the place, she pulled Glinda to a stop.

"What is it, Elphie?" Glinda questioned. Elphaba's response was getting down to one knee and grabbing Glinda's left hand in her own. The blonde's hear started to pound faster at Elphaba doing that.

"Glin, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing in my life ever. I promise to be by your side always and love you with all of my heart." After that little speech Elphaba slipped the ring with the green gemstone on the ring finger and kissed the hand in a loving way. Tears streamed down Glinda's face after that heartfelt speech she didn't know how to respond. She could feel her own hear swell from the love Elphaba had for her.

"Elphaba, I-I don't know what to say." Glinda stammered. Elphaba got up from the ground and put Glinda into her arms.

"You don't have say anything I can see you are kind of overwhelmed." The green witch replied back. Glinda suddenly took Elphaba's left hand and slipped the ring with the pink gemstone onto the ring finger as well.

"But I can say I love you with all my heart and you are the best thing my life too." The blonde gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around the green neck, her eyes sparkling with mischievous.

"Now about what you whispered in my ear." The raven haired beauty's eyebrows quickly rose up.

"I think I can arrange that." Elphaba said. With that she walked Glinda up to their room where they did what she suggested into Glinda's ear until the wee hours of the morning, nearly missing the appointment with the Wizard because they overslept.

End Flashback

'Everything went down hill from that point on.' Elphaba thought bitterly to herself. After she was done reminiscing about the past, she turned around to get something to dry her eyes and blow her nose. What she missed was a pink bubble getting closer to setting down on the ground near the entrance of the building. The bubble powered down to reveal Glinda wearing a black cloak and a bunch of lilies pressed to her chest.

"For you, Elphie." Glinda whispered to herself. She put one foot forward starting her quest to rest these flowers on Elphaba's gravesite. Ascending to the tower where Elphaba melted, Glinda was trying to block memories of that horrible day. As she closer and closer to spot which was now Elphaba's bedroom, it was getting harder and harder to do. When confronted to the door, the only physical barrier that was keeping her out, tears were pouring down her face. The blonde turned around, giving up on going it because the pain was too much for her to overcome. Just as she was about to leave, a voice managed to get past the thick door. Glinda put an ear to the door, her heart stopped beating when she heard it was the song she and Elphaba sang before the witches hunters came. Confused, she was because Glinda knew that they were the only ones who could have heard it. Curiosity filled her, she place a shaking hand on the door know and twisted it.

XXX

Elphaba returned to her place after she found a tissue. She felt an urge to sing a song. One song popped into her head immediately, it was the one she and Glinda sang before her "death".

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason." Elphaba began to sing with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was picturing Glinda's devastated face in her mind, she longed to screw what Fiyero told her and just go to her lover to show her she was alive, but Elphaba was afraid of what Glinda's reaction would be. She could only picture in her mind and that has kept her sane so far.

"Bring something we must learn and we are lead to those who helpt most to grow."

A voice broke her singing.

"Elphie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three and I like to thank to people who reviewed my story, it was nice to have your lovely reviews. Now in this chapter...Drama. This is where we get to see Glinda's reaction to finding out Elphaba is alive. I don't own Wicked and now on with the show! :)**

Elphaba's voice got caught in her throat. Her heart pounded, her breathing increased with heaviness, and her pulse began to rush at the melodic voice of an angel….her blonde angel. The green witch slowly turned around to see her lover, Elphaba didn't know if she had the right to call Glinda her lover anymore not with the stunts she pulled. Elphaba lost her breath at the sight of the Good witch. Even with dark circles underneath the eyes and tear stains on her face, Glinda still looked beautiful. Her eyes wandered down to see lilies at Glinda's feet. She must have dropped them in shock at seeing her dead lover actually alive and well.

"Glin-Glinda." Elphaba managed to get out of her mouth. They just stood there, in shock of seeing each other, in person, for the first time in a year. Glinda put a shaky hand over her mouth, a sob escaped her lips.

"Elphie." Glinda said in disbelief.

Elphaba couldn't reply back for her lips went really dry. All she could focus on was the fact that Glinda was here just a couple feet away from her. Elphaba couldn't help but wondered if this was fate. That they were reunited despite everything they've been through. The blonde witch slowly began to walk towards the raven haired beauty with a sob every other second. Glinda couldn't believe that the love of her life was standing right in front of her when she witness her being killed by a bucket of water.

"Elphie!" Glinda said with joy and tears in her eyes. Glinda jumped into Elphaba's body and Elphaba received her with open arms. The arms wrapped tightly around the crying witch and brought her close to her body as possible, she didn't want to let go of her at all. Glinda finally believe that Elphaba was alive from the warmth radiating of the green witch and the bone crushing hug was also a factor as well. They both looked into each other's eyes and both had tears streaming down their faces.  
"Tears, Elphie." Glinda said as she wiped them away with a sweep of the hand, thinking that the tears hurt her. Elphaba caught the hand and brought it to her lips, Glinda inhaled sharply at the romantic gesture.

"I never was allergic to water, my sweet." Elphaba murmured onto the hand before kissing the flesh again. Glinda got confused at this

"But"

She never got the rest of the sentence out because Elphaba crashed their lips together for a slow and passionate kiss. Glinda lost herself into the kiss but suddenly she remember that she should be mad at the raven haired beauty for all the things she put her through for years before and after the melting.

SMACK!! The flesh hitting flesh echoed into the room and the force of the hit actually broke the kiss. Elphaba put a slender hand onto the sting cheek; she turned to Glinda with disbelief deep in her eyes.

"You slapped me." Elphaba stated with shock. Glinda's breathing became ragged.

"That is for not telling me you were alive." The blonde witch snapped with anger. She was beyond pissed off because if Elphaba had told in any way at all that she was alive, she didn't have to go through the hell she has been living for the past year.

"Do you know what you put me through, Elphaba?"

Elphaba took a step towards the angered witch with some caution just incase Glinda got slap happy and hit her again but to get Glinda to listen to her it would be worth it.

"I wanted to tell you, Glinda. I really did. I deserve that hit." Elphaba put hands to her chest while staring deeply into ice-like eyes of the Good witch.

"Hell I deserve a lot more for what I put you through." Elphaba answered but evaded her that she did see through her crystal ball.

"Damn straight." Glinda shot back heatedly as she took a step forward. The blonde was going to rant some more when she caught sight of the ring around Elphaba's neck. She put her fingers on the cool surface of the ring and looked up to the green witch with more tears in her eyes.

"Y-you kept it?" Glinda's voice cracked under the emotions she was feeling right now. Elphaba covered the hand and squeezed it gently while smiling softly.

"Of course I would. I never took it off. You gave it to me." Elphaba replied as she wiped away the tears. Glinda felt her anger dissipating, if Elphaba still had her ring as well then she must still be in love with her after all this time. With a clipped laugh, Glinda wrapped her around the green neck with a smile on her face for a long time. It made Elphaba smile to see the Good witch happy in a while and what even made it better she was the one causing the happiness. Glinda moved her head up to capture those enticing green lips but something interrupted this lip locking.

"Elphaba, there is nothing around us so…." Fiyero trailed off at what was before him. He bowed his head and cursed silently for his impeccable timing at the worst moment. Glinda saw that Elphaba looked like she has been caught doing something wrong, she was too caught up in the green witch to have properly heard Fiyero talking. To see what caused Elphaba to tense up, Glinda turned around. She gasped to see Fiyero, alive, standing in front of her with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"If-Fiyero." Glinda stuttered. Fiyero did a weak wave and uttered a soft hi. Glinda moved away from Elphaba and stood right in the middle between her and Fiyero. She looked back and forth to the two people who meant a lot to her, she didn't understand what the hell was going on here.

"How…how are you alive, Fiyero? I-I saw you getting hung up in the cornfield." Glinda question looking to the price for an answer. Fiyero licked his lips before he would answer that question, Glinda deserved the truth.

"Well, Elphaba saved me with a spell making into a scarecrow." Glinda looked to Elphaba, she had her bowed. Gears started to shift in Glinda's head and not in the good way either.

"Let me guess. You came up with the way for Elphaba's escape from the witch hunters." Glinda replied with a hint of steeliness in her voice. Fiyero didn't detect it but Elphaba did after all she did date the blonde for a long time and she still could tell what mood Glinda was in just by the tone of her voice.

"Glinda." Elphaba warned her. Glinda ignored her; she was beginning to get mad again.

"So how did Elphaba change back? With a kiss." Glinda snapped, the steeliness was becoming more prominent now Fiyero could see where this was going.

"No. It was with a spell." Fiyero answered truthfully but on the inside he was squirming restlessly. Of course they kissed after Elphaba left Glinda because he thought Elphaba really liked him but it was to forget the one person who held her heart in their hands, but that was all they did.

"Glin, let me explain." Elphaba tried to get though to the blonde. Glinda whirled around with fire in her eyes; she didn't need an explanation she already figured it out. Elphaba and Fiyero are together and now all she needed to do was to do something about the pain in her heart.

"No need to. I get it." Glinda scoffed and shook her head, cursing herself to actually believing she still had a chance to get back with the raven haired beauty once again but fate told her wrong.

"Here I thought I finally got you back but you and Fiyero." Glinda accused with hurt deep in her voice. Elphaba shook her head no; trying to deny this allegation even though it was true but only for a little bit when she realized no one could replace Glinda as her one true love.

"No…well maybe for a little bit but I love y…" Glinda turned around so fast that Elphaba wasn't prepared to what would happen next. The Good witch hit her again even harder then the last time. Fiyero grabbed the pissed off Glinda and pulled her away from the recovering Elphaba so she wouldn't hit her again.  
"If you did then why didn't you tell me you were alive instead of letting me be consumed by my grief?" Glinda question in a strained voice as she struggled to get free of the hold on her and get to Elphaba.

"Because I said it was too dangerous for the both of you." Fiyero answered as Elphaba shook her head trying to get it out of the daze.

"Stay out of this Fiyero." Glinda hissed dangerously, she would hurt him too if he continues to push her. The blonde put her fiery gave back on to Elphaba. If looks could kill, Elphaba would die for real this time.

"You played me Elphaba. I thought you loved me but you were with him." Glinda snarled. Elphaba flinched at the harsh words the blonde was hurling at her. It was as if knives were cutting at her flesh trying to bring pain into this as well. Glinda began to remove the green stoned ring of her left ring finger. What was the point of wearing this symbolic item if Elphaba didn't love her and broke both promises with ease?

"No, Glinda I never played with you and I do love you with all my heart." Elphaba responded with pleading hoping this might sway the blonde if not then she hoped Glinda would look her in the eyes and see the love she had for her. Glinda knew that is were her true emotions lie. Glinda looked to the ring that was in her palm, all of this was a lie, and then she looked to Elphaba with a hard stare.

"You promised me to be by my side _always_ and to _love_ me _with all your heart_." Glinda emphasized some key points in the promise; these were the ones that meant the most to her. She still couldn't believe Elphaba that stomped on them with out a care in the world and no consideration to what it did to her at all.

"I believe you and you broke them a million times over." Glinda then threw the ring to Elphaba's feet. The green witch looked down to see green sparkling back at her, mocking her at what she was losing. Elphaba swooped and picked up the promises she gave Glinda, she looked to the blonde tears threatening to fall down.

"Glinda please don't"

Don't do what, huh? Break you heart like you did mine." Glinda snapped back. She didn't care anymore, she was done and her love for Elphaba as well.

"You have Fiyero. You don't need me." With that Glinda elbowed Fiyero hard in the stomach, making him release her from his grip. Glinda tore away with tear drops silently falling to the ground.

"Glinda, don't leave." Elphaba pleaded. The Good witch halted in between the when the voice reached her eyes. Her heart was torn between leaving Elphaba for good or to stay to listen to what Elphaba had to say in her defense but a wall that was forming the moment Fiyero came in stopped her from giving the green witch a second chance. Glinda turned her head around with an icily look in her blue eyes. There Elphaba knew she lost Glinda maybe forever.

"Now you will know how I felt when you left me, Elphaba." Glinda said in a cold voice. After stabbing a knife through Elphaba's heart, Glinda ran out of the tower. Elphaba wanted to run after the blonde, grab her, hold her close to her body and kiss her like she never kissed her before to show how much she loved her but her feet were rooted to the ground. She didn't even feel the sting of the tears in her eyes. Fiyero coughed as he stood up while rubbing the area Glinda hit quite hard.

"Who knew such a little person would pack punch." He said with a rasp. The prince then looked around the room to see only Elphaba was occupying the room.

"Where's Glinda?" He asked. Elphaba gripped Glinda's ring tightly, she couldn't believe that Glinda left her on such a horrible note. This was not how she expected everything to go. Her daydreams were smashed by reality. Didn't she hear a saying some where about wishing and how it wounds the heart. Well now she knew that it was true.

"She's gone." Elphaba choked out. Fiyero walked in front of the distraught green witch. It was his fault that it ended up like this and felt incredibly guilty, so he was going to let Elphaba right it, screw the consequences when true love was at stake.

"Then what are you still doing here?" The prince question. Elphaba turned to the window to see the pink bubble floating away…away from her. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling any more. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her?

"Because I don't deserve her after what I did to her." Fiyero's eyebrows drew together at this defeated person in front of him. Elphaba never gave up on anything and here she was giving up on something that brought joy to her.

"What happened to the Elphaba I knew who didn't give up? The Elphaba I knew would be running after the person she loved with all her heart. A cause that is worth fighting for." Fiyero said trying to stir back the person who he knew was still inside of this now shell of a person. Elphaba whirled around the tears going down her face.

"That side is gone ever since I left Glinda and broke my promises to her." Elphaba replied. She then turned her back on the blonde prince. Fiyero snorted at the crap that was just spewed out. So he went to get her broom and when he got it put it front of the grieving witch with a smirk.

"I don't think she's gone just buried." He thrust the broom into the green hands and guided Elphaba to the exit but the green witch was resisting his attempts to help her get back the one she loved. Fiyero sighed inwardly; Elphaba can be so stubborn at times it wasn't funny. Now was not the time to be so stubborn, precious time was being lost at getting Glinda back.

"Now get your ass on this broom and go to her. If you don't come back by whenever, I understand, Elphaba." Fiyero said as he not so subtly pushed her out the door. Elphaba slowly turned around, her soulful brown eyes were filled with determines instead of sadness. Fiyero's little talk finally got to her head. The green witch leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." Elphaba whispered before she turned around and began to run as hard as she could. There was a little chance that Glinda might want to see and talk to her. Elphaba wasn't deterred by it because if there was a chance there was hope to bring back Glinda and their love for each other. Fiyero closed his eyes and silently prayed that this would work, if not then he has to prepare himself to console a broken witch.

'Please who ever is listening let this work and bring back the love.' Fiyero prayed. He hope fate would smile down on the two witches and bring them happiness for the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have to do things for my classes and finals are next week, I'm not going to have enough time to update soon but I will have the next chapter up by next week thrusday. So I leave you with some cough goodies. If are underage you can skip this chapter or the part where it gets heated and to the end. So until then...enjoy. :)**

Glinda flew into her bedroom via the balcony. Once inside she slammed the balcony doors shut then locked them. With a heavy sigh the Good witch leaned her sweaty forehead on the slick, cool glass. Glinda suddenly felt the straps of her dress being pulled down as if a person was behind her waiting for to get back. Glinda tried to turn around but couldn't as if someone was holding her against the window with their body. She only knew one person who did this to her.

"Elphaba, stop it." Glinda commanded in her Glinda the Good voice. A deep chuckle emanated from the bed. The straps fell off the shoulders and soon the dress began to slowly go down.

"Elphaba!"

"I will stop until you let me have my say." Elphaba replied as she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to a ragged breathing witch. She couldn't help but grin that she still held power over Glinda that means that Glinda still feels something for her if she didn't out right resist a little bit of magic to seduce her.

"You wouldn't rape me." Glinda said her voice shaking. Elphaba turned the blonde around to have eye contact. The soulful brown eyes were heavily guarded.

"No." was the short reply. Glinda felt a huge relief flood her system even though she knew Elphaba would never harm her in any way it was a little scary to suddenly have her clothes be taken off by magic.

"But Glinda please let me have my say." Glinda couldn't deny the green witch any more, her love for Elphaba was still too great to ignore. She nodded her head giving consent for Elphaba to speak her peace. Elphaba gave a grateful look to her, Glinda's knees shook.

"Thank you." Glinda opened her mouth and interrupted the green witch; she still wanted to know about the relationship between her and Fiyero.

"So you and Fiyero?" She asked. Elphaba bowed her head and gave a short sigh, she had a lot of explaining to do with that one. The raven haired beauty did regret even thinking about trying to get with the prince so she could have forgotten about Glinda and looked where it got her. It got her in one huge mess.

"Look the only reason I was with Fiyero was I just lost you and I-I was …all we did was kiss and that was it. It was only one. Then I came to my senses and I realized I could only love you like that." Elphaba paused to gather her thoughts as Glinda looked deeply into the brown eyes to only see love radiating out of them. It highly overwhelmed her that after all that time Elphaba still loved her despite her trying to forget. The Good witch wiped away a tear that leaked out the corner of her right eye. She couldn't be mad at the green witch any more not after confessing this. Elphaba finally got what she wanted to say. So she grabbed a pale hand and brought it to her chest, Glinda inhaled deeply at Elphaba holding her hands. She could feel the spark buzzing up her arm and into her body turning into a warmth in her chest.

"I'm sorry I broke my promises. I'm really am." Elphaba sniffled a bit then continued.

"The reason I left you behind was I feared for your safety because of what I was going in to. If I lost you, I would never have forgiven myself or if the witch hunters killed you, I couldn't handle the guilt." The raven haired beauty put her other hand on Glinda's cheek. Glinda felt her anger leave body at that mere touch. With these words the wall around her heart began to crumble letting back in the light Elphaba shined in.

"Glin, I've seen you bear guilt that you shouldn't have been bearing. I've seen you trying to take you life twice and it's my entire fault because of what I did to you."

Glinda was shocked and very confused at how Elphaba knew what she tried to do in the past year. Her ears burned in shame at having the person she loved the most know about the deepest, darkest secrets she has been hiding.

"How?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. Elphaba closed her eyes trying not to remember those times she just happened to stumble upon when she would check up on Glinda. After the first time she made sure to keep tabs on the Good witch just incase it might happen again. Elphaba was thankful that she remembered spells that helped kept Glinda from dying.

"My crystal ball. How do you think you survived both times or how you felt a sense of peace during some random time of the day?" Elphaba replied with questions to make Glinda think and remember all those times that happened. As Glinda pondered Elphaba took the hand she was holding and put the ring, the blonde threw at her, where it belonged. Once she did that the green witch kissed the hand in an affection way. Now it all made sense to the Good witch especially at the times she made a miraculous pull through when she tried to take her life or a sense how a sense of no boulder caring weight of guilt no loner plagued her mind and body.

"You never broke your promises." Glinda looked up to a fondly gazing Elphaba, who smiled softly when they had eye contact.

"You were by my side. I just didn't know it." Elphaba took a risk, even though she knew Glinda wasn't mad at her…at least she was pretty sure, and placed a kiss on the pink lips. Glinda responded eagerly deepening the kiss immediately. Elphaba put her hands on the door handles and twisted them. After opening the doors she pushed Glinda out until the blonde's back hit the marble railing.

"I want all of Oz to hear you. So don't hold back." Elphaba mumbled on the pink lips before taking them again for a very passionate kiss. She didn't have the patience to take off the dress she wanted to take Glinda now it has been to long since she last made love to Glinda. Elphaba had first push off wander hands off her body making Glinda pout at not feeling the smooth green skin again.

"This is about you Glin." Elphaba bunched up the dress to the blonde's hips and moved a hand downward. She couldn't help but smirk at how wet Glinda already was.

"Not me." Elphaba showed her by swiftly entering the Good witch with two fingers. Glinda groaned as her hips rocked. She has forgotten what it was like to have Elphaba make love to her.

"Too long, Elphie." Glinda said. Elphaba chuckled against the ivory column and thrusted once to make Glinda use that voice to her fullest ability she wasn't lying when she said she wanted to have all of OZ hearing her have her way with Glinda.

"I know." Elphaba replied before capturing the lips again and began a steady rhythm with her finger. Glinda groaned heavily at the wonders of those fingers it felt like they were doing it for the first time.

"Ah." Glinda whimpered as she clung to Elphaba when the green witch did something new and it caught her off guard for a second. She told Elphaba to do it again and Elphaba very quickly complied, hips jutted with a purr escaping Glinda's lips. Suddenly pleasure ripped the Good witch's body and Glinda yelled out her lover's name not caring if any body heard her. Elphaba laughed softly as Glinda took a hand and lead her back into the bedroom.

"I think all of Oz heard you my sweet." Glinda pushed Elphaba onto the bed and crawled up until she was straddling the hips while peering down at her lover.

"I don't care, now about you." The blonde bent down and gave a searing kiss. The two renewed their love for each other for hours until they were too tired to go on. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am back with a new chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting but I needed to study for my finals. Now that I am done with it, I can update regularly. I am officially done with high school. YES! and because of it I will be putting up another chapter tomorrow. Now onto the story. I don't own Wicked. Enjoy. :)**

It was high noon when Glinda begun to stir. She exhaled softly through her lips and slowly opened her eyes to a great new day. As she woke up something shifted around her waist. Glinda looked down to see green arms just finishing rewrapping around her body. Her eyes fallowed the arms to see Elphaba's face just mere inches from her own. The Good witch couldn't help but giggle when a warm puff of breath tickled her face.

"So it wasn't a dream." Glinda whispered to herself as she put some of the raven locks off of Elphaba's face and behind a green ear. She then traced a line from the earlobe all the way down to the strong jaw line while remembering the night of passion. It was as if all those years of separation never happened at all they just grew older together. Glinda smiled greatly and lightly kissed the parted green lips. The green witch shifted a little but didn't wake. Glinda needed a little alone time to actually comprehend everything that just happened in the past twenty four hours. The blonde carefully extracted herself from the arms so not to wake Elphaba up. Elphaba just groaned and shifted her body to a different position. Glinda chuckled softly at her lover's antics and put up the covers over the lanky body so the raven haired beauty wouldn't get cold and notice her disappearance from her side. Once she did that Glinda walked into her closet, put some undergarments on and finished trying a silky, pink robe. After that the Good witch walked to the balcony, a place where she could lean up against the banister and let her mind wander to anything but mostly it was about Elphaba. There she spotted her clothing from last night. Glinda cursed to herself silently and quickly picked up any evidence of what happened and put it in her room all the while keeping one door open to tell Elphaba where she was.

"It must be fate." Glinda whispered to herself as she lean up against the cool, marble railing of the balcony with her elbows crossed and her hands resting on the opposite arm. The blonde was still riding the high of finding out that Elphaba was alive and in fact still was in love with her. It was a euphoric feeling that Glinda didn't want to leave any time soon. Glinda sighed happily as she forgot about everything else expect for Elphaba as the sun peaked out from the tree tops. Suddenly a strong, muscular arm shot out and wrapped around Glinda's neck and roughly pulled her against their body. The first panicking thought that entered Glinda's mind was Elphaba and is she safe.

"We meet again, Glinda." The voice said softly into her ear. With a pounding heart and adrenaline flowing through her veins Glinda butted head the person with the back of her head. The person immediately let go as Glinda whirled around to see who her attacker was. The crouched over figure stood up revealing a height of 6' 4'' and his locks were the same raven locks as Elphaba's. It was up in a ponytail to keep it from getting into his face. His skin had a dark tan to it as if he was in the sun all day. His body was clad all in black highlighting his light blue eyes that deceived his true character to anybody who would look at him.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Glinda spat. Jeremy was going to open his mouth when Elphaba's groan exited the bedroom. He turned around to see only the green witch's outline because the room was still dark enough to hide her true color. Glinda's heart started to beat faster, in fear of Jeremy recognizing Elphaba and it would be the witch hunters all over again but this time Elphaba could really die. Jeremy turned around with an evil and amused glint in his blue eyes.

"So Glinda the Good bedded a woman. The rumors are true then"

The Good witch let out a sigh of relief on the inside; he only saw that Elphaba was a woman and nothing more.

"So what?" Glinda shot back with a raised eyebrow, she knew that there have been rumors floating around that she bedded women and Glinda never did deny them because it was true but she never vocalized it once. She knew better then that. Jeremy reached for a small, leather sheath that hung around his body and grabbed the handle sticking out of it.

"I'm just wondering how she will react when she finds your dead body." Jeremy pulled out a medium sized, silver double edged knife and held it out in front of him. The metal got hit by the light and in turn flashed Glinda right in the eyes, blinding her. The blonde had to put up a hand so she could actually see what was going on.

"As you can see this is an assassination attempt." The assassin said as he flipped the knife up in the air and caught it. Crystal blue eyes widen at what was spoken to her. This man in front of her was an assassin for an underground sect who wanted Glinda out of power for her giving the Animals their rights back and all the other good stuff she did to help Oz thrive. They tried to do it any way possible and luckily that haven't been successful to this day. The blonde dodged a sudden thrust to her stomach and returned the favor with a hard side kick to his ribs. Jeremy lost his balance for a couple of seconds but regain his composure within a blink of an eye after all he is the top assassin in the sect. Glinda felt her back hit the railing.

'Damn. There is no place to escape from him.' Glinda thought quickly to herself. She didn't want to run back into her bedroom because Elphaba was there and she cannot risk the run of being exposed since she was supposed to be dead. Glinda got out of her racing brain for a second to see a glint of steel coming at her and with cat like reflexes moved her left but Jeremy seeing the move right away switched tactics. With the momentum of the first stab he swung the blade sideways and ripped right through flesh with bone mixing in. Glinda bit her lip so not to scream in pain. She looked to her left to see the actual tip of the blade poking through her shoulder with a sickening plop as the blood dripped of the knife and onto the ground. Seeing the opportunity of distraction the assassin pulled the blade out and stuck it right into the side only to pull it out and hit Glinda a second time right below the first profusely bleeding stab wound. With what strength she had left in her bleeding body Glinda curled up a fist and hit Jeremy hard in the face. It was so powerful Jeremy reeled backwards until he flipped over the edge of the railing and smashed into a big bush that saved his life. With a painful grit of the teeth Jeremy got out of the bush clinging to his broken right arm and looked up to where Glinda was slowly loosing blood.

"Next time, Glinda. If you survive." Jeremy shouted to her before leaving.

Glinda clutched the knife that was still embedded into her body and closed her eyes, preparing to yank it out. With a very painful gasp the Good witch slid the knife out and let it clatter to the ground before fallowing its path with a hand pressed to the two wounds trying to keep a constant pressure on it so she could have a chance of survival.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered. Just after she uttered her lover's name, Elphaba appeared out of the bedroom wearing a black robe that only came up to her knees. Her heart stopped beating when she saw Glinda sitting in a pile of her own blood, gasping for air.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted in horror as she raced to her injured lover's side. Glinda gave a weak smile to Elphaba. She could at least die happy with Elphaba being by her side.

"Elphie." It barely came out as a whisper. With tears running down her face Elphaba crouched down until her eyes were level with dull, blue ones. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Why was fate being so cruel to them?

"What happened?" Elphaba asked as she tucked some golden locks behind an ear. Glinda closed her eyes for a minute before opening them to a very worried green witch.

"Assassination attempt." The Good witch managed to get out before her wounds got the best of her. Elphaba lost her breath at watching her lover loose conscious right in front of her. She grabbed hold of Glinda and brought her close to her own body. Her mind was racing at how this could have happened right underneath her nose. If she would have know this was happening Elphaba would have been defending her with her life. Then the raven haired beauty tried to think of any one who would want to kill Glinda but she couldn't waist her time on it because Glinda was loosing blood fast and time was of the essence if the blonde had a chance to live. Elphaba picked up her lover, got her broom and took Glinda some where to get her help.

'Please let her live.'


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not doing what I promised...I was busy and didn't have time to. To make up for it a long chapter and you get to see if Glinda makes it or not. Enjoy. :)**

Elphaba was sitting in front of a bed where the unconscious Glinda laid in front of her and the Grimmerie was sitting open on her lap. Fingers were spayed on an open page with soft murmurs of intangible words spilling out of the moving green lips. Brown eyes swept upward from the worn pages to the prone Good witch to watch a light green aura encompassing her lover. With a heavy groan Elphaba slumped into the chair taking deep breaths. The spell had zapped a lot of her energy but it was worth it because Glinda was going to make it. The blonde had her worried half way through the flight back to Kiamo Ko when her body began to shake and blood was leaking through her lips. Elphaba had to push herself and the broom harder to make it back in time.

"That should help her." Elphaba said through each breath. Fiyero leaned over the arm rest and closed the book. He picked up the heavy totem and put it back to the desk that was near by. Elphaba grunted and leaned her head back to the wood, her nose pointed upward to the ceiling. Fiyero came back up behind the chair and started to comb through the wind swept locks.

"Why did you bring her here again?" The Winkie prince asked for a second time just to make sure he heard right the first time around. Elphaba pulled her head away from the moving fingers it felt weird when it wasn't Glinda doing the actions. Fiyero didn't take the gesture in a negative way and just put his hand on top of the chair and rested his chin on it peering down at the green witch big blue eyes.

"Because I couldn't exactly take her to a hospital. You know me being dead and all." Elphaba explained before pulling up a finger in the air.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I am the most hated person in OZ." She wiggled the green finger around making Fiyero roll his eyes. "Don't forget that as well." Elphaba ended dryly. Fiyero got on his toes and rapped the green witch on top of the head forcing Elphaba to withdraw her head into her shoulders exhaling sharply through her nose. She whirled her head around while putting a hand where Fiyero hit.

"What the hell was that for?" Elphaba demanded as she nursed the area. Fiyero rolled his eyes again. Elphaba knew why she was just being difficult as usual. Fiyero wondered what tactics Glinda used when Elphaba would be like this. He paused for a second and realized he didn't want to know.

"Because you were getting snippy and sarcastic with that last comment and you need a knock on the head to get through that thick skull of yours." Fiyero answered as he crossed his arms across his chest. Elphaba opened her mouth to contradict that statement but a small noise came from the bed. The raven haired beauty turned her attention back to Glinda forgetting what Fiyero said and her anger with the comment from him.

Glinda just shifted her head to a different side nothing else. Elphaba clasped on to a pale hand and began caressing the flesh with the pad of her thumb. She smiled at the warmth that came back. Elphaba couldn't live life anymore if Glinda would have died on her today. The grief would have been too overwhelming.

"Do you know of anybody that would want to assassinate Glinda?" The green witch asked. Fiyero came into her peripheral vision with a sigh and a hand running through his locks.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. My connections only go so far but I can check right now." Fiyero answered as he stuffed his hands into the pants pockets while observing Glinda through glassy eyes. He would personally rip the people who did this to Glinda to pieces with his bare hands. Hands curled into the pockets, fingers burying deep into the skin; it was blood boiling that some one would try to harm this sweet, caring person who is trying to do the best for the people. Even after they were done dating he and Glinda had a great friendship and thought the blonde as a sister to him so when some one harms her he will act swiftly and hard. Before Elphaba could thank him for going out and doing that the door to her bedroom was slammed shut and boots stomping down the stairs dissipated into silence. Elphaba murmured thanks to no one then turned her attention back to her lover. She gasped in shock at seeing blood staining the white sheets and glossed over eyes boring deeply into her soulful brown eyes. With a couple of blinks and a shake of the head the picture was replaced with Glinda still unconscious and not bleeding through the wounds. With a sigh of relief the green witch closed her eyes to get rid of that horrible image that was just in front of her just seconds ago. The scary thing was that could have happened if she wouldn't have woken up from the struggles out on the balcony.

"If only I had known sooner I would have protected you and killed that man who did this to you." Elphaba whispered to herself.

"Elphie, think for a second. If you would have came out Jeremy would have killed you or spread it around OZ that you are alive." Glinda's voice pierced rasply through the air. Elphaba's eyes flew open at the sound of words coming out of the Good witch's mouth. The raven haired beauty sucked in her tears at having tired but sparkling crystal blue eyes looking up at her with the pink lips curved into a small smile.

"You all right?" Elphaba asked with a cracked voice. Glinda squeezed the hand that was holding onto hers with much reassurance that she was doing better then all right.

"I had worse." Glinda replied as she grabbed hold of the black dress, not realizing her mistake, and pulled her green lover down until their lips met in a soft yet sweet kiss. Elphaba broke away only a couple seconds after they touched, she couldn't believe what Glinda told her.

"You mean this has happened to you before?"

Glinda silently cursed now seeing the error of what she said. She didn't intend for Elphaba to know about the others. The less the green witch knew the better. But she was caught when Elphaba called her out, nothing ever got by the green witch something that Glinda loved but annoyed her as well because she couldn't get away with anything, with a defeated sigh the Good with rolled to her right making her back face Elphaba. With nimble fingers Glinda untied the robe and then pulled it down all the way to her waist. Elphaba inhaled sharply at a long, thin, pink scar trailing from the base of her lover's neck all the way down to mid back where it stopped suddenly. With a light touch the raven haired beauty traced it with tears shimmering in her eyes. These people would feel the wrath of the Wicked Witch of the West once she finds out whom and where their hideout was at.

"I survived that attack because the Lion saved me." Glinda explained as she put the robe back over her body and staid in the position she was in now. Elphaba got off the chair and took a seat next to the blonde with her hip brushing against the pink robe Glinda was wearing.

"But who would want to kill you?" The green witch then proceed to run her fingers through the golden locks. It was a dirty way to get Glinda relaxed and when ever Glinda was relaxed sometimes she let things slip that she wouldn't have normally have said. But it wouldn't work this time around.

"It doesn't matter." Glinda mumbled as she traces different shapes and patterns on the comforter. The fingers still and retracted, strangely Glinda didn't miss this familiar comfort when it stopped unlike when she was younger where the second those long fingers untangled from her hair she would start to complain until Elphaba restarted again with a hidden smirk on her face. Elphaba, now, didn't have that hidden smirk but a confused look her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Just incase she dug a finger into an ear and cleaned it out.

"Doesn't matter of course this matters. Someone is trying to kill you and I want to know who." The green witch shot back. Glinda suddenly sat up and looked to the raven haired beauty with a knowing look in her eyes. Even though it's only been over a year since they last saw each other, Glinda still knew Elphaba like the back of her hand.

"Yeah, so you can go and kick their asses because they did this to me." Elphaba was about to protest this but Glinda interrupted her with a hand over the mouth and a firm lip. Elphaba knew now wasn't the time to talk and let Glinda have her say.

"I know you Elphaba and you would do that." The blue eyes soften as did Elphaba's just from the reaction from Glinda.

"You were always protective of me even at Shiz but I won't have you be put in danger because of me. You don't know this group like I do." Glinda finished strongly suddenly turning into Glinda the Good right before Elphaba's eyes. It made the green witch gape with awe at such power radiating off of the blonde. The years had defiantly made Glinda much stronger then before and Elphaba had pride swelling in her heart. The green witch kissed the palm in an affection way and with that gesture Glinda released the hand from Elphaba's mouth. Then Elphaba reached over and brought her lover into a warm but yet tight embrace making Glinda melt into her body with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Glin, I won't go after this group." Elphaba reassured as she brought Glinda even closer to her body and kissed the top of her lover's head.

'Yet.' Elphaba thought to herself as Glinda snuggled deeper into her body.

"Elphie, can you lie with me?" The blonde asked as she disentangled from the green witch's body and laid back down on to the mattress looking up at her lover through heavy lidded eyes. Elphaba smiled and laid down next to the blonde without responding to the questioned. It was there did the raven haired beauty see the Good witch taking a trip down memory lane with that far off look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she ran her fingers softly up and down a robed arm. Glinda shivered involuntarily at the intimate touch but managed to keep focus on the question. She peered upward with a sly smile and her eyes with excitement.

"I was just thinking about how we confessed our love for each other." A dark eyebrow quirked at this statement of all the things that Glinda could have been reminiscing about she had to pick _that _one. Elphaba could feel the heat rise up in her face.

"Really?"

Glinda giggled and nodded her head. She noticed that deep blush in Elphaba's face telling her that Elphaba remembers as well.

"Yeah, you _do _remember." Glinda asked. Elphaba put a hand underneath her head and mover her fingers to her lover's stomach and felt the muscles contract underneath her caresses.

"Do I. I have got to say that was the hottest confession I have ever had." Elphaba replied with a grin. The Good witch blushed deeply at what the green witch said. She would agree that things got a little heated but to be the hottest confession Elphaba ever had, Glinda wouldn't have said it in that way she would have said passionate instead of hottest.

"I remember like it was yesterday." Elphaba started to story off as she intertwined the hands that held the rings and started to stroke it with her thumb.

**I've been thinking on to end this story and I know its early but I need some opionions so I can get an idea on how to end it and probably do a sequel. The question is Do I kill Glinda( don't throw bricks at me please.) and start the sequel a couple years after that or do I have Glinda alive and start with some struggles that Glinda and Elphaba have to go through together? I would like to get some opionions becuase it is a toss up right now and someone might sway to one side. You can PM if you want to. Thanks for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't update. I had graduation then constant thunderstorms where I had to help clean the flooded basement it is a mess. If you watch the news they probably had the stories about what is going on in the Midwest and you can get a gist of what happened. It was horrible. And then to top it all off I lost my notebook were I had most of my story written out. So I am starting from scratch. Anyways enough about the weather and my life. here is the next installment of Fate's little twist. Enjoy.**

Elphaba was lying in her bed reading a book about the history of OZ; she paused for a second and looked over to Glinda's pink bed which was empty tonight because Glinda had a date with Fiyero at some fancy restaurant. The green witch sighed heavily as she returned her attention to the page she has been rereading for the twentieth time. Every time she started to read her mind wandered to the blonde. Sure they became best friends, much to the shock of the entire school, but Elphaba couldn't help but think of Glinda in a way a friend shouldn't. Her blithe smile, lithe limbs, golden hair with gentle curls, and such an addicting personality the green witch couldn't help but fall hard for Glinda. Alas Glinda was dating Fiyero, a prince, much to Elphaba's disappointment. She acted like she supported the union but on the inside was seething and very jealous that it wasn't her holding Glinda close to her body, kissing those luscious pink lips, and…Elphaba shook the last idea out of her head with a deep green blush of the cheeks that one will remain hidden very, very deep in the back of her mind with a big padlock over it so no one could access not even her. With a growl the raven haired beauty slammed her book shut and threw it on to the ground then put her hands over her eyes with a frustrated groan.

"Can't I go one minute without thinking of Glinda?" She asked herself.

How she wanted to confess to Glinda that she had fallen in love with her and to have the blonde confess it back. That would make her life so much easier then keeping this heavily guarded secret under wraps. The green witch started to play with her ponytail, a nervous habit she did when ever she started to get worried and it was a habit she never broke even with Glinda's constant pestering. Another sigh escaped the green lips as Elphaba looked to the clock to it was past midnight and Glinda hasn't come back yet. The green fingers started to comb faster trough the raven locks at this. Now the green knew Glinda was in very capable hands with gentleman prince but it didn't keep her from worrying. Elphaba's heart did a couple flip flops when she heard the blonde's voice came through the door.

"Please Fiyero, I'm really tired and would like to get some sleep plus I'm sure Elphie is worried about me." Elphaba perked at the mention of her name and decided to listen in on the conversation to see if her name pops up some more.

'Damn straight I'm worried.' Elphaba thought to herself as her fingers stilled on her hair that was resting on her shoulder. She couldn't make out Fiyero's voice but Glinda started to sound mad after he was done.

"Listen she is my friend all right and I would like if you keep your big, drunken mouth shut." The door swung open and Elphaba quickly turned to the window pretending she didn't dip into the conversation as Glinda came in and slammed the door shut.

"Goodnight Fiyero." The blonde shouted at the door. Elphaba's insides were dancing up a storm at the fight the couple had, she has been noticing that things were getting rocky for those two. She should be guilty about thinking those thoughts and try to comfort Glinda but that little green monster in her was controlling her thoughts and actions.

"Have a nice date?" Elphaba asked trying to screen the gleefulness out of her voice. Glinda was leaning on the door with her back and let a huff escape her lips as the question was being asked. The blonde sent the green witch a glare for Elphaba didn't really try hard to not to sound so happy. She pushed off the door and made her way to her really happy friend.

"No and you don't need to be so cheerful about it." Glinda answered in a hard voice, she didn't appreciate Elphaba's reaction at all. The raven haired beauty looked confused trying to mask her real emotions from Glinda.

"I'm not cheerful. What makes you think that?" Elphaba swallowed hard and continued through gritted teeth. The words burned her lips as she spoke them. "I want you two to be happy."

Glinda stopped at the foot of her roommate's bed with her arms crossed at her chest. The smile on Elphaba's face seemed liked it was forced on and didn't reach the soulful brown eyes like the natural smiles she has done before. Nostrils flared at the lie before her, it was one thing Glinda loved about Elphaba was she never lied to her she liked the brutal honesty that some people find a turn off.

"Yeah right." The blonde scoffed as she shook her head back and forth in disappointment. Elphaba's eyes grew darker at the tone in Glinda's voice like the blonde was implying something even though it was a very accurate implication. Elphaba was mad because Glinda saw through her lie and she didn't want that to happen. So the green witch got off her bed and walked up to the blonde boring deeply into the unwavering crystal blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba asked heatedly. Glinda didn't back down from the withering stare that had other people shaking in their shoes.

"I'm saying the way you act when Fiyero and I are together. You withdrawal and get really sarcastic to the point were its just plain mean." Glinda seized up the seething witch with her own anger. Elphaba's eyes narrowed at the nail Glinda just drove in. She was a little surprised at the bite her roommate had in her words and truth be told it made her fall deeper in love because Glinda wasn't afraid to get toe to toe with her at all, Elphaba liked that when someone wouldn't back down from her sharp tongue and her huge temper. To her it was a challenge which she loved to have once in a while.

"You're joking right. I have been nothing but supportive of you two." The raven haired beauty replied. Glinda barked out a harsh laugh as she started to circle Elphaba who fallowed her with guarded brown eyes.

"Bullshit." Elphaba was caught off guard by the swear for Glinda, being a lady of high society, never ever said a swear since she met the blonde. Glinda must be really pissed off to forget what she has been taught not to do.

"I've caught the way you look at us." Glinda poked Elphaba on the shoulder when she retook her spot back in front of her green roommate as Elphaba rubbed the area she poked kind of hard.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Elphaba had to control her pounding heart, Glinda figured it out. She silently cursed to let her emotions get ahead of her for this situation wouldn't have been created in the first place. Why couldn't she have just acted happy for the couple instead of being green with envy with no pun intended?

"Jealous?" Elphaba scoffed. "What would I be jealous of?"

An array of emotions passed the blue eyes and Elphaba managed to decipher one. Love. Shoulders dropped and a hint of sadness settled in the brown eyes, love for Fiyero not her. Glinda titled her head to the side and tapped a finger on the pinks lips, a few seconds later she made contact with Elphaba's eyes with a gentle exhale.

"I don't know me having Fiyero." She paused and narrowed her eyes a bit to see if that got the reaction she wanted. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and that was it. So Glinda decided to go a little overboard to get a reaction out of the tight lipped witch.

"Or is it because I have some one who actually loves me."

That struck a never for Elphaba very hard, Glinda noticed a hint of tears shimmering in the chocolate colored eyes and realized she went too far. In a blur Elphaba pushed the blonde against the wall with roughness with hot breath puffing on Glinda's face. Glinda opened her eyes to see rage induced ones boring deeply into hers and a bruising grip on the shoulders. Elphaba was beyond angry and she was the one who caused it.

"Low, Miss Glinda, very low. I thought better of you." Elphaba's voice was very steady not reflecting the fire stirring deep with in her core. The green hands tighten on the porcelain shoulders until the skin was a very light green.

"And no, I'm not jealous of you having Fiyero. I'm jealous of him having you." In her haze of her temper Elphaba let slip of the secret she has been hiding ever since she figured out the feelings she was having towards Glinda. The blonde was left breathless, this wasn't a one sided love like she thought it would be. Taking the first step since her roommate was hindered by anger Glinda leaned her head up until their lips meet in what she wanted was a soft, sweet first kiss between new found lovers. Elphaba was brought down some what from those velvety, soft, plump lips that tasted like hot chocolate and strawberries. The green witch closed her eyes picturing a scene where the two of them were in a small café drinking hot chocolate and feeding each other strawberries until she remembered the low blow Glinda hit her with and kissed back with a bruising force. Glinda whimpered at this hard but very addicting kisses and eagerly responded back while wrapping arms the green neck, bringing Elphaba closer to her body. The pent up sexual frustration and hidden feelings exploded in a fiery inferno with hands ripping of clothing and tossing them in some unknown corner of the room. Elphaba pushed Glinda back onto the wall and covered the naked body with her own. The two lovers groaned at felling flesh on flesh, it felt so good and so right. Elphaba entangled a hand into the hair on the back of Glinda's head and kissed the blonde on the lips as she rocked her hips into Glinda's. The blonde moaned into the kiss and wanted to feel more of everything so she pushed Elphaba's head closer to hers, deepening the kiss and then wrapped a leg around the moving green hips as she tried to keep pace with her own body. When they couldn't keep on kissing since air was much needed in their longs they unwillingly broke apart. Elphaba bent her head down and place a feather like kiss on the white neck, tasting a hint of saltiness, hearing a small whimper escape Glinda's mouth and was spurred on to move her hips faster and harder. Glinda moaned heavily at the new pace and leaned her head back against the wall giving access for the green witch to attack her neck with kisses.

"I love you." Elphaba confessed against the skin. Glinda heart thudded harder at the reveal. Now she knew this was love and picked up the head to see the truth shining brightly through.

"I love you too." The blonde whispered with soften blue eyes. Elphaba gave a huge smile and bent her head down until their lips meet in loving kiss. Feeling spurred on with the confession, Elphaba picked up the other leg that was keeping Glinda supported and wrapped it around her hip then…

Elphaba was cut off when pink lips covered her own and small hands grabbed hold of her dress. The raven haired beauty closed her eyes and gently moved her lips so not to overwhelm the still weak Glinda. The Good Witch tugged on the black clothing until Elphaba was fully on top of her body. Elphaba wrapped an arm around Glinda's head as the other one descended downward until it disappeared underneath the edge of the sky blue dress.

"I love you." Glinda whispered on the swollen green lips. Elphaba looked deeply into the glowing eyes of her lover with all the love she had for this person beneath her.

"I love you too." Before starting the kiss again and igniting the passion that never left because the fates dictated it, for they knew after this day the lovers would need each other for the troubling times that were to come.

**Also the poll of if you want Glinda to die or not is open until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right the next installment of Fate's little twist. We get introduced to my favorite character in the Wizard of OZ. I don't own the Wizard of OZ nor Wicked...damn. Also if have any ideas on what you want happen, I am open for suggestions. Now on with the story. Enjoy. :)**

Boots crushed on a cold, dusty path that was littered with random stones. Ears listened to drops of water drip in a steady rhythm; skin didn't break out into goose bumps at an artic blast sweeping the area. The footsteps stopped in a circle of light and with some swift movement the person knelt down in front of the hooded people.

"Jeremy." The middle one hissed out from the dark abyss that was hiding their face. Jeremy gritted his teeth from the pain in from his arm and looked up with a steely look in his eyes. He knew he was in hot water for failing to kill Glinda once again and need to act quickly to get another chance to do the deed.

"You failed again, Jeremy." The person in the middle kept on hissing like a snake, making the assassin wonder if this person really was a Snake with all the hissing they have been doing. Jeremy bowed his head in shame.

"I know my lords and I am sorry, please give me another chance." Jeremy pleaded hoping it would work one more time with these people. The one of the right who was wearing a golden chain around the neck of the cloak turned its head toward the middle person.

"He has failed one too many times. We have given him enough chances to kill Glinda, send him back to the workers." The voice of the second one was higher then the first one leading one to believe that this person was a woman. The one in the middle lifted their arm up in front of the one wearing the necklace, the feminine voice disappeared and she returned looking at a heavy breathing Jeremy. The one on the left just remained quiet as that person always did, Jeremy thought that person was a mute. The middle person lowered their arm slowly and began to talk in a low voice.

"We will give him one more chance." The other people looked to him, the one wearing the necklace began to talk to him in a language Jeremy couldn't understand nor did he care because he was getting a chance to kill Glinda again and by the gods he would do it right until Glinda was bleeding a river of blood beneath his boots. The assassin got to his feet and bowed to his masters.

"Thank you my lords." He thanked with much gratefullness that he got his chance. The three turned their heads to the man. The one on the left snorted but didn't say anything. Jeremy straightened his back with new life in his light blue eyes.

"I promise you I will…" Jeremy was suddenly cut short on words when a sword was thrust through his chest. The point slid out and he fell to the ground, his eyes still held the shock of being stabbed. The person standing in the shadows returned their bloody sword to its sheathed resting at the hip as the person stepped into the light. He looked exactly like Jeremy but his eyes were a very dark green and he had scars on his arms and face. The middle person stepped up to the man who just killed Jeremy and held out a hand to great him.

"Ares, nice work. We didn't know you were here until you killed Jeremy. You will be perfect to kill Glinda." The hooded man said quite happily. Ares gripped the outstretch hand in an iron grip and the two began to shake hands with a smile appearing on his face.

"My little brother was a good assassin but I am the best and Glinda will be good as dead when I am finished with her." Ares promised very strongly. The room suddenly began to fill with evil laughter, soon all of OZ will be theirs to rule and no one was going to stop them.

XXX

As the sect was drawing up plans on how to kill Glinda, She and Elphaba were out by the little pond Kiamo Ko had just soaking up each other's love and affection until Fiyero came back with any news on the people who were trying to kill Glinda. Elphaba had the blonde sitting in between her legs, her arms wrapped around the waist area trying really hard to get Glinda to talk to her but the blonde was surprisingly quiet today. The Good witch just picked at the blades of grass and watched them fall back to the ground with a keen interest. Elphaba rested her chin on a shoulder with a deep sigh, it was so out of character for her lover to not talk and that only means that Glinda had something deep on her mind.

"Glin, my sweet, talk to me." The green witch whispered as she nuzzled the neck. Her brown eyes moved back and forth waiting an answer from Glinda. The blonde only sighed deeply and put her moving hands together on her lap. She was thinking of the consequences of being together with Elphaba right now while she had this sect that wants to dethrone her any way possible hanging over her head. Elphaba was in more danger being with her and Glinda didn't want anything bad to happen to her lover because of her. When Elphaba didn't get an answer from the blonde, she opened her mouth to _get_ Glinda to talk to her. She was interrupted when something land softly on her shoulder, Glinda didn't even blink at the shift and continued to stare on ahead. Elphaba turned to her left to see Fiyero looking sheepishly at her. He mouthed 'sorry' and scratched the back of his head with a hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. Elphaba realized that if Fiyero was right next to her, he must have found out about the people who tried to kill Glinda. She returned back the blonde witch and whispered, trying to hide the excitement of getting information out of her voice.

"I'll be right back, my sweet. I'm going to get us something to eat."

Glinda just nodded her head not really hearing what the raven haired beauty said to her expect she will be right back. Elphaba gave a concern look as she kissed a cheek and stood up, brushing away any dirt that may have gotten on her clothing. Fiyero escort her quietly to the building and asked what was wrong with Glinda in a hush tone. Glinda sighed softly as she lifted her left hand up to see the green gem sparkling in a ray of sun. This was the best for Elphaba. Fingers grabbed hold of the ring and slid it off. The Good witch put it on the ground next to her. It was a promise that she will return to Elphaba one day when the threat was gone.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best." Glinda whispered in a thick voice as she swept her fingers over the jewelry like she caressed Elphaba's skin. The blonde then stood up and produced a bubble around her. Glinda fought back to tears of leaving Elphaba behind and lifted the bubble off the ground. She didn't turn back to look at the fading building because she knew that if she looked back she wouldn't be able to leave and run back to her lover's arms whispering words of love. Glinda flew all the way back to her palace and landed on the balcony, hoping that no one noticed her absence. The blonde walked sluggishly back into her bedroom where she could flop on the bed and start to weep at her decision to leave Elphaba. The Good witch halted when a voice called to her from her bed.

"Glinda." Glinda looked and gaped at the person sitting there. She hoped that this one didn't notice her missing at all.

"Lion."

XXXX

Elphaba slammed a tray down on the counter, her eyes burned with an inferno of rage at what Fiyero has just told her about this group and what they have done to Glinda.

"They got her a third time as well. Oh when I find out where they are hiding, they will feel the wrath of the Wicked Witch." Elphaba promised with a growl as she slammed the different plates of food onto the tray. Fiyero was angered as well at what his sources told him and the person who did tell him that got a good dose of his temper once he got the information he wanted. Fiyero apologized to the poor man and gave him triple the rate he was paying the spy. But the prince had a good control of it now unlike Elphaba who already broken a couple of plates and a flower pot. The green witch was also mad because Glinda didn't tell her that the assassin getting her a third time and Glinda always told her everything. In the back of her head Elphaba thought of how much Glinda has changed over the year since her "death". The blonde hid important things from her and now seem calm, cool, and reserved not like she was in Shiz, she was springy, high strung, and could talk an ear off if she wanted to. That thinking slowed down her fast paced movement then her eyes clouded over in thought. Fiyero decided to step in and get Elphaba out of this situation for now. She need to be with Glinda.

"Go on back to Glinda, Elphaba. This can be discussed later." The prince said gently as he picked up the tray and put it in the green hand. The green witch just walked out with the food in hand. She would like to have a discussion with her lover about not telling her about the other assassination attempt. Elphaba's boots was soften on the blades of grass as she made her way toward the spot Glinda left. The tray crashed to the ground when Elphaba saw Glinda wasn't at their spot. With a racing heart the green witch ran to the area and slid to the ground. Right away she found the ring laying on the ground. With a ragged breath Elphaba snatched up the ring and stalked away. She wanted to know what the hell was going on here.

XX  
"Lion." Glinda gasped in shock and took a couple steps back at seeing the Lion sitting on her bed. The Lion looked relived at seeing the blonde standing before her. He got up from the bed and walked toward her. Glinda was brought into a crushing hug and fur in her mouth. The blonde pushed her head away and started to cough hoping not to produce a hairball in the process. She gasped when the arms around her got tighter; The Lion always forgot how strong he was when he hugged her.

"Sweet Oz, Glinda don't do that. I had to stop the people talking about your absence and said you were sick. I don't know how many more times the people will believe that lie." Lion continued to talk in a rapid succession. Glinda stopped resisting the warm fur and snuggled into the Animal's body. She was glad that she became with the Lion, he has been by her side since Elphaba's melting and she could count on him for anything.

"I'm sorry but there was another attempt on my life and I had to get help but can loosen up on the hug here. I'm losing my breath." Glinda choked out. The Lion immediately loosen his hold on the Good witch and Glinda took a huge breath of air into her lungs. The Lion looked sheepish for a couple of seconds until he register what the blonde just told him. His amber eyes widen in shock as he pulled back Glinda to get a good look at her. From his sweep, the blonde look all right just recovering from a bear hug but he knew Glinda well enough to know she can hide things like no tomorrow. He was going to say if she was all right and such but an angry voice range out from the balcony.

"Glinda Upland! Get your ass out here and explain to me why you left under your conditions!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter of Fate's little twist. I like to dedicate this chapter to My Elphie. If you are reading this...enjoy. I don't own wicked.**

The Lion's ears went straight up at the pissed off voice, he growled softly and pulled Glinda back into his body when he felt her leaving his arms. No one talk to Glinda that way not when he was around. The blonde looked up to him with wide eyes, she can't let him hurt Elphaba because she yelled in a loud voice granted it sounded angry but still the green witch kind of had a right to.

"Wait, Lion." Glinda called out when her friend released her and walked out to the balcony to confront the still yelling Elphaba. There was a silence then a yelp.

"Hey let go."

Elphaba's voice carried into the bedroom. Glinda shook her head; she should have been tighter with the Lion and not let him go to Elphaba. He knew the real story not the crap spewed over the years because for one thing Glinda told him when he came into her room once and she was crying on her bed. The Lion really believed in what she said and told the blonde a story about when he was little cub about a green person saving his life at Shiz and there was only one green person in all of OZ. Glinda briskly walked out into the open balcony to only laugh softly at the Lion giving her lover the same treatment she got just a couple moments ago.

"Thank you, Elphaba." He whispered as Elphaba squeaked when she was being squished some more. She was shocked that he just thanked her when she had no clue what he was thanking her for. Her eyes traveled past the dark fur to settle on Glinda laughing in her hand. The eyes harden and with some strength ripped herself from the iron grip, strode up to her lover, and grabbed her shoulders in a very tight grip.

"Why did you leave?" The green witch demanded. Glinda removed the hands from her shoulders with a huff and took a couple steps back. She need space otherwise she would get that anger from Elphaba and it would transfer into her body getting into an argument when she didn't want there to be one.

"Because, Elphaba, you are in danger just being with me and I can not..." Glinda corrected herself. "No, I will not put you in unnecessary danger because of my love for you."

Elphaba looked hurt and Glinda tried to stay true to what she just said because the looks Elphaba was showing on her face was making the side that wanted Elphaba to be with her during this trying time but the blonde beat it down in time before she opened her mouth and put the green witch in huge danger. These people would do what it takes to make sure she was out of power. If they knew about Elphaba not just being alive but in love with the person they are trying to kill they would take advantage of this knowledge so quick Elphaba wouldn't know what hit her until she was captured or worst killed. Glinda couldn't bear with the guilt if something happened to her lover because she wanted to protect her from the sect. Elphaba shook her head back and forth a couple of times.

"I don't care, Glinda." Elphaba whispered. Fire rose in the blue eyes of the Good Witch, Elphaba had no clue how much danger she was putting herself in with those three words. She had no regard for her own life that was at stake.

"I do, Elphaba." Glinda replied in a hard voice. She pushed her lover on the shoulders forcing the green witch to take a couple steps back with shock in her eyes. Glinda was getting physical with her and the only time it happens when her emotions were getting stirred too much in a day.

"I do." Glinda pushed Elphaba harder this time and the green witch hit the railing of the balcony. Elphaba put her hands on the cool surface for support as Glinda suddenly yanked down the front of her dress stopping at where her breast started. The green witch inhaled sharply at the three inch scar on the chest area, its place was dangerously close to where Glinda's heart beats in a steady rhythm. She didn't notice it either time they made love for it was getting dark and it hide this thing marring her lover's chest.

"This is how deadly these people are, Elphaba. They caught me off guard for a second, stabbed me in the chest and let me bleed to death in my own pool of blood. I nearly died and they almost succeeded in dethroning me. No way in hell am I going to subjugate you to this as well. Leave. Now." Glinda commanded changing into Glinda the Good and Glinda the Good always got her way. The blonde hid the horrible reminder of her near death experience underneath her shield then started to take deep, calming breaths trying to get her nerves together again. Elphaba just gaped at her; she couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. How could she have missed this when she was watching over Glinda? Gathering her bearings Elphaba pushed off the railing and slowly walked to her slightly twitching lover. The Lion just observed with a stoic look, he knew as well about their relationships because Glinda told him everything when he caught her sobbing in her bedroom one night. He didn't know who to side with because the both of them had valid points. Elphaba wanted to protect Glinda from these people as did Glinda. The Lion sighed inwardly, he had a feeling he would be the deciding vote in this. Elphaba put her hands on the shoulders of her lover's and gave them a soft squeeze. Glinda looked up to her with a sniffle.

"All the more reason of me protecting you. They don't know I'm alive and I can be your silent protector." Elphaba whispered as she swept a hand through the golden locks while gazing down into the shimmering blue eyes of her lover. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut tightly and cursed for Elphaba being so stubborn at this time it can be frustrating.

"Lion, what do you think?" Glinda asked quietly. If she ever needed an opinion at times The Lion was the best for he always thought of every possible angle and what would happen in a certain situation. The Lion's tail started to swish back and forth as he thought about what would be the best for the both of them. There was a prolong silence where Glinda and Elphaba were sitting on a thin glass knowing this could make or break either one of them. The moment the Lion looked to Glinda, she knew she lost the argument.

"I think it best if Elphaba stayed here. She can protect you when I cannot." The Lion replied. Elphaba broke out into a huge smile and looked to Glinda who hid her emotions beneath a heavily guarded mask that the green witch could not penetrate. To cheer her lover up Elphaba reached into her dress and pulled out the emerald ring. She grabbed hold of the left hand and slipped in back over the ring tan.

"It's settled then." Elphaba said as she hugged the Good Witch in a tight embrace. She whispered into an ear. "I promise you will protect you."

Glinda just closed her eyes in defeat and let Elphaba have her victory, she just hope nothing bad will happen and these people get caught soon before it was too late.

A week went by since Elphaba has been living in her bedroom; it took a couple of days for Glinda to warm up to her and the Lion again after what happened on the balcony. She didn't like that she was overruled on the decision for having Elphaba stay here in the palace or go back to Kiamo Ko where it was safe with Fiyero. There was only one time where they had a close call on Elphaba being discovered alive. A servant girl was fetching Glinda's wand when the Good Witch forgot it. Glinda figured Elphaba would have been cautious enough to stay out of sight for at least a good ten minuets after she left as that what Glinda told her to do. Elphaba got a little to happy to have free reign in her lover's bedroom only to freeze up in the middle of the bedroom when the servant breezed right in thankfully not paying attention to the green witch diving underneath the vanity with a curse escaping her lips. Elphaba did not dare tell Glinda what happened for she didn't want to fear the wrath of Glinda the Good that night nor in the bed. She was still sore from their first night together in the palace. When Elphaba told Fiyero of the plans he had the same trepidations as Glinda did and of course the green witch didn't care to hear the negatives sides of being with Glinda all she knew that she was protecting the one she loved from people who wanted to harm her.

Glinda stood in front of the bed where Elphaba was laying on with a book Glinda got from the library. Feeling eyes on her the green witch peered over the edge of the book and pushed her glasses back up her nose. She raised an eyebrow to prompt the blonde to talk to her.

"I'm going out to the pond. I'll be back in a half hour." Glinda informed before walking away in a click of her heels. Elphaba closed the book leaving a finger in to keep her place.  
"If you are a second over it and not back. I'm coming after you." Elphaba said timing it just right so the blonde witch had the door open and was about to leave. Glinda gripped the door handle until the knuckles turned white. She wanted to say no or stay here but she knew Elphaba would just ignore that and do what she said she would be doing. With a defeated sigh the blonde left with a swift bang of the door. Brown eyes soften at the way Glinda exited, she felt kind of bad that she was causing stress to her lover.

'It's for the best.' Elphaba thought to herself, trying to convince her own mind that being here was the best way to protect Glinda. Elphaba grunted and just got back to reading her book. She relaxed into the bed while twirling a finger through her raven locks getting really immersed into the book for a good while when suddenly a scream pierced through the air. Elphaba knew immediately who that was and with a pounding heart the green witch leapt off the bed.

"Glinda!"

XXX

Elphaba ducked underneath a low branch, swerved around a rock randomly lying on the ground trying to push herself harder to get to the pond. Something or someone got Glinda and by the gods she hoped she would be too late. With a relived sigh Elphaba saw the pond within yards before her, she would be able to rescue her lover and save her from harm. The green witch halted on a dime when she was a figure crouching over the rippling water with Glinda's body between his open legs. Fear and adrenaline pumped through Elphaba's veins at what this person was trying to do to her lover.

"NO!" The green shouted as she tore to the two people. Ares had Glinda in a chokehold underneath the water. The blonde put up a fight in the beginning but it won't be long until she dies. Suddenly he fell head first into the pond when a huge force on his back pushed him forward; his grip on the Good Witch's neck loosens as he fell into the cold water. Elphaba grabbed Glinda by the waist and pulled her out of the water with wild eyes. The green witch put an ear to the chest to see if Glinda was still breathing or even alive for that matter. Her heart stopped when nothing was beating or taking in air. Elphaba started to perform CPR on the Good Witch. She couldn't loose Glinda now not after just getting her back into her life. After pushing on the chest the green witch swooped down to the pink lips, pinched the nose and breathed life giving breaths into the lungs. Once done she started the chest compressions again with tears leaking down her face.

"Bitch." Ares growled as he walked up to the rescuing witch dripping with the pond water. He slicked back his dark hair so it won't be a bother to him as he takes out the person who interfered with his work. The assassin pulled back a punch and let loose. Elphaba was caught off guard at a sudden pain hitting her head. With the force of the punch the green witch flew to the ground with a painful grunt. Green eyes widen when Ares noticed the color of the skin. The Wicked Witch was alive when she was suppose to be dead. Glinda suddenly coughed up the water in her lungs with Elphaba's name escaping her lips. Ares swept down to the recovering blonde then looked to Elphaba. They couldn't be. An evil smile spread upon his face, he could use his new knowledge to the sect's advantage but first he wanted to have a little fun. The assassin grabbed hold of Glinda's left wrist, picked her up by the wrist and then twisted it hard behind her back as he pulled out a dagger. Elphaba groaned as she shook her head to get rid of the stars swirling around her head. Her vision became sharper when she heard a snap, just like a twig being broken in two, and Glinda screaming in pain. The green witch looked up to see the two in that position and her blonde lover crying out of having wrist just broken.

"I see that got you attention." Ares smirked as he gripped the wrist harder earning a whimper from Glinda and a slight squirm of the body. Elphaba's top lip curled in rage this man knew she couldn't do anything because he would slit Glinda's throat before she could take a step towards them. Her green hands curled into fists when she saw the blade move a little bit across the creamy skin and drops of blood trickled out.

"Very smart. You know how much power I have right here and you stay put." Ares said. He stopped putting pressure on Glinda's throat and kept the dagger on the area, he had gotten his information now it was time to leave. Elphaba had to resist the urge to tell him to go to hell she didn't want anything to happen to Glinda because she let her temper get out of hand. Glinda was shaking on the inside her worst fear has been realized and now Elphaba was in danger. The Good Witch started to beat herself down for letting the Lion and Elphaba win over the case having the green witch stay with her or not. She should have forced her lover to go away even if it meant not seeing her for a long period of time at least Elphaba would have been safe and sound.

"I will see you two around." Ares said with glee before taking the dagger off of Glinda, pulled back the hand and whipped it toward Elphaba. The green witch fell to the ground with the hilt of the dagger sticking out of her right shoulder. The assassin pushed Glinda towards her and made his escape. The Good witch went to her down lover while clutching her broken wrist. She knelt down next to Elphaba and helped her get into a sitting position ignoring her own pain at the moment. The blonde grabbed hold of the hilt in a tight grip and looked to Elphaba for the consent to pull it out. The raven haired beauty nodded her head and sucked up a lot of air waiting for the pain.

"mhh." Elphaba pushed past her lips as the dagger slid out of her body. That wasn't as bad when it first hit her. Glinda tore off some of her dress and pressed it to the bleeding wound hoping the pressure for stop the bleeding until she addressed the wound properly.

"Come on, we need to talk." Glinda whispered as she helped her green lover to her feet. Elphaba grabbed hold of the Good Witch's waist and pulled her flushed to her body, she was trying to calm her shaken mind down. She breathed in deeply to get the wafting fragrance of the Gilikin Rose perfume, Elphaba noticed it was the one thing that didn't change about Glinda over the years. The blonde closed her eyes and soaked up the comfort for a little bit but they need to go inside were it was safe for the both of them. After a minute or two Glinda got out of the embrace and quickly escorted back to the palace where a much needed discussion has to take place.


	10. Chapter 10

**new chapter. Things get heated towards the end you can skip over that part and still not loose anything. Enjoy! Review...I would like to know what you guys think of this. **

"Are sure the Wicked one is Glinda the Good's lover?" The middle hooded man asked yet again because the idea seems so out of there not just that Elphaba was alive but her and Glinda were sleeping together. Ares nodded his head in confirmation his eyes glittered at the realization that if they got the Wicked one Glinda would have no choice but to give to them in exchange for Elphaba's life. The middle and the right leaders stepped downward to the assassin; Ares stood up and let the two congratulate him on very successful scout.

"We must celebrate for soon Glinda the Good would be no more and we shall rule." The one wearing the golden chain proclaimed with high pitch laughter. The three left leaving the lone standing in a silent room. When the cackles and deep booming laughter was gone and they knew it was safe, the person in the robe lowered their hood revealing a head of light brown boyish type hair and fear ridden blue eyes. Glinda and Elphaba didn't have time on their side.

"I must get this back to the palace." The man whispered to himself before putting the hood back over his face and left to inform the Lion on what has happened.

XXX

"Stop squirming." Glinda chided softly as she put on disaffection on the open wound. Elphaba hissed and twitched her shoulder as the alcohol in the liquid burned badly in her wound. Glinda gave her the look before tossing the drenched gauze into the wastebasket by her foot.

"Well it stings." Elphaba responded justifying the way she was moving about while her blonde lover cleaned the area. Glinda chose to ignore this comment as she put her hand over the wound to help it heal with a spell she learned a while ago. Elphaba noticed it was the one that was broken and grabbed hold of it like she was holding a newborn baby. She cradled the swollen appendage and put her other hand on top of it. This was more important then her own injury. Elphaba mumbled a few choice words and her hand began to glow. Glinda felt the area that was covered warm up and just as quickly disappeared. Elphaba brought it up to her lips making the slender fingers twitch slightly as the butterflies in Glinda's stomach intensified. When Elphaba continued to place kisses on her arm the blonde reluctantly pulled away and place her newly healed hand back over the gaping wound but a green hand pushed it away. Glinda looked indignant but Elphaba waved it off the wound wasn't as bad as it looks like.

"Just wrap it up. I'll be good in a couple of days." Elphaba said softly. The Good Witch raised an eye brow but did as her lover asked her to do. The room plunged back into silence while Glinda wrapped up the wound with the bandages she had in hand just incase she hurt herself doing something. Glinda finished tying the bandage up and leaned back with a deep sigh. Elphaba tucked some loose dark strands behind an ear and waited for the lover to speak.

"Tomorrow you are leaving, Elphaba." Glinda informed. Brown eyes widen as Elphaba jumped off the bed. How could Glinda say that after what has happened not too long ago? She looked into the blue eyes just incase Glinda was playing some sick, cruel joke on her. Her heart sunk at the seriousness in those eyes. She can't leave not after what she witnessed. If something happened to Glinda when she was gone, she would never forgive herself when she knew that could have prevented it.

"You are and I don't want to hear you arguing with me on this either." The blonde continued see that Elphaba was ready to put up a fight. The green witch shook her head back and forth, she was not going to agree with this and she knew neither will the Lion once he was informed. Glinda stood up and walked in front of her lover, Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest ready to get on the defensive. The blonde opened her mouth to continue to talk but Elphaba quickly cut her off.

"If I wasn't here Glinda, you would have been dead and I would be mourning you death for the rest of my life. I saved you life and you send me away. What kind of bullshit is that?"

Nostrils flared Elphaba still didn't get at all. There was blur and the next thing Elphaba knew she was cradling a stinging cheek. It added insult to injury. Glinda grunted trying to control her temper that just flared up. Elphaba hasn't changed at all over the years they've been apart.

"Idiot." The good witch growled. "I'm in love with a fucking idiot. You haven't changed at all. You don't think of the consequences for your actions."

Elphaba dropped the hand away from her cheek and breathed softly through her mouth. She couldn't get mad in this as well nothing would be accomplished, things would be said they didn't mean and would only end in hurting hearts but the green witch couldn't bite back a retort on how much Glinda _has_ changed. Elphaba looked down to the Good Witch with a guarded gaze.

"And you have changed, Glinda."

The blonde gave a sad smile at that truth Elphaba hit on the head. It's true over the years she has changed into a different person. What happened was she was thrusted into a unkown world so fast she had to adjust to it very quickly and in turn lost her innocence in a snap of the finger. Glinda lost her fire in her eyes then backed away until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I did, Elphaba. I was alone in a world that was forced upon me and it changed me. I lost my innocence in Shiz long ago." Glinda's voice cracked a bit as tears started to form in the crystal blue eyes. She never really did talk about this certain subject to any one. The memories, including Elphaba leaving, were too hard to talk about or Glinda suppressed over time. The emotions of her times in a world she didn't want to be in started to hit her hard because she hid them for so long. Glinda wanted Elphaba to put her in her arms and make the go away again. The green witch's brown eyes soften at the raw emotions settling on her lover's face. The façade of Glinda the Good was coming down in these seconds but Elphaba was happy about getting her old Glinda back but was guilty because if she didn't go flying of the handle like she did Glinda wouldn't have been put in a world that has changed her a lot. The raven haired beauty walked up to her crying lover, sat down right next to her and put the blonde in a very strong but loving hold.

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for me leaving you wouldn't be in this." Elphaba whispered as she nuzzled a wet check. Glinda pulled back a little bit and wiped away the tears with a sweep of the hand. It didn't matter now because it happened and there was no use dwelling on the past. The blonde looked up to her lover and cupped a green cheek. Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned into the hand with a happy sigh. Glinda then realized how she could use that guilt to help save the green witch. The Good witch felt bad that she was going to manipulate Elphaba's feelings but it was for the best.

"You can make up to me by leaving tomorrow for your safety."

Soulful brown eyes snapped open at once at what Glinda just uttered. The blonde mouthed please with more tears shimmering in her eyes. She couldn't loose Elphaba again it was too hard to get over the first time; she couldn't make it through it again if the sect got a hold of Elphaba.

"These people know you are alive, Elphaba. If you stay here with me it won't be long before they get you and hold your life over my head. I would give almost instantly if that happened. Please Elphie go back to Kiamo Ko and be safe with Fiyero. Only when they are captured can we be together again." Glinda whispered as she caressed the green flesh in an affection way. Elphaba gave in to the fear gracing the Good Witch's face, Glinda was only looking out for her safety and she didn't want to fight her anymore just love her with all her heart. Glinda broke out in a smile when her green lover nodded her head in agreement it felt like a huge boulder was lifted off her shoulders; Elphaba was going to be safe and that's all that matters now. Elphaba didn't want to leave her at all but this was the best for the both of them for now until the threat was over. The blonde then put her other hand on the uncapped cheek of her lover's with darken blue eyes; she was going to make the most of this night with Elphaba. She leaned in until pink and green met in soft kiss. Elphaba deepened the kiss by putting a hand on the back of the Good Witch's neck and pushed as she leaned back into the bed forcing Glinda to climb on top of her lanky body. Green fingers barely brushed against the porcelain skin as they nimble brought a light green dress strap down her lover's arm. Glinda breathed softly out her nose tickling Elphaba's cheek as their lips continued to move seamlessly in an intricate dance of passion, heat, and most importantly love. The blonde slide her arm out of the strap when it hit her elbow then placed it on Elphaba's shoulder for support, the fingers touched the silky strands of the raven colored hair and it wasn't long before they slowly got entangled in those darks locks. They had to break apart to get some air into their lungs and soon as that happened their lips fused back together for a fierier kiss then the one before it. Elphaba smoothed a hand across the back area revealing in the softness and the warmth radiating off the Good Witch's body. She groaned into the kiss feeling the muscle contract underneath her hand when she pushed on the back. The green witch wanted to feel more becoming desperate to get all of Glinda in this last night together and she wanted to forget all the dangers, all the madness and all the hurt that has come from the people who wants to kill the one person she loves with all her heart. Elphaba gently put Glinda on her back not even breaking the kiss and put her body on top. She broke their kiss and lifted her head up to look down at her lover. The golden hair was spread about the pillow like a halo, the pink lips were puffy from the kissing, the white, creamy skin was flush with a pink color, and those eyes darken with lust and love. Elphaba felt her stomach flip flop a couple of times; she realizes just how much she loves this person below her.

"I love you." The green witch declared with some much feeling it brought tears to Glinda's eyes. The blonde could see it shining deep in those chocolate colored eyes; she knew it was true by that one look. Elphaba ducked her head down and pressed their lips together for she had a weird feeling that if Glinda said those three words it would sound like a final goodbye and she didn't want to hear it not until they were old and lying in bed together one last time.

XXX

Elphaba had Glinda spooned up against her body, her lips were pressed against the ivory column nipping at the racing pulse point earning grunt from the Good Witch. The corner of the green lips upturned this was her favorite spot to tease her lover. The way Glinda would react to it was just a way that made Elphaba get even hotter. The blonde arched her back with a heavy gasp and her hips pushed down on the green thigh between her legs making the gasp turn into a moan. With the back arched it made the breast push up more and Elphaba couldn't resist putting a hand on top one of them and give it a good squeeze before using that hand to push Glinda back against her body.

"El-Elphie, don't tease me." The Good Witch whimpered when fingers tweaked a nipple and got a got thrust of the thigh right to where she wanted it. To have Glinda beg for release was music to the green witch's ear. She always loved the dominance she had over Glinda when they would make love. Elphaba kissed the racing pulse point in the neck area and sucked it a bit but stopped in a few minutes it wouldn't look good for Glinda when she had to go out in public with a hickey on her neck.

"As you wish, my sweet." The raven haired beauty whispered thickly as she removed her thigh from between Glinda's legs and quickly put her hand down where her thigh just was. Green lips swiftly covered the pink ones to stifle any noises that might escape in their moment of passion. It didn't take long to take Glinda over the edge because she was already half way there when the thigh got her heated. Elphaba used firm, even strokes of her fingers and Glinda screamed into the kiss as pleasure washed over her body. The green witch's body welcomed her lover's exhausted body into her own. Elphaba gave a series of chaste kisses to the blonde helping come down from her high as her arms wrapped around her protectively. Glinda was exhausted from that last excursion of love making she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Elphie, I lo…" The rest of the sentence that Glinda was going to say was cut off when Elphaba crashed their lips together, she still didn't want to hear that last 'I love you' from the Good Witch, the kiss was so passionate as the tongues dueled from dominance that Glinda eventual forgot to finish that sentence. When their eyes slowly opened themselves Elphaba saw the tiredness mingled in with the unsaid words.

"Sleep." The green witch whispered as she ran a couple fingers through the golden hair. There was a hesitation in the blue eyes for she knew that once she fell asleep morning would come and in turn Elphaba would have to leave her. Her green lover gave a reassuring smile and told her go to sleep again. Glinda moved a hand to one of the green ones and clasped it together, getting a nice squeeze from it.

"I will always be with you, my sweet, even if we are apart. The ring on your finger lays a promise of being with you always. Just look at that and remember." Elphaba whispered.

Glinda stole a glance to the emerald ring and saw it sparkle from the low lit candle on the desk next to the bed. She brought it to her lips with a smile and remembering how much this means to her because it holds the promises Elphaba made to her when they were younger. She would take up on that advice and when ever her hearts aches for the one she loves all she would do is look at this piece of jewelry and remember. Elphaba started to stroke the scar that marred the Good Witch's test when she finds out who did this to her lover there will be hell to pay. The two gave one more kiss and snuggled deeper in to the bed. As they fell asleep a pair of emerald eyes held an evil glint in them. Elphaba and Glinda wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late. Ares jumped over the railing of the balcony and walked into the patch of woods humming a happy tune. Soon all everything will be dropped into place and Glinda will no longer be heading OZ nor be with her green lover anymore. His evil laughter echoed in the woods making the birds and animals flee upon hearing the inhuman sounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter and I will say this story is coming to a close soon maybe three more chapters. Enjoy chapter. Something interrupts Elphaba leaving. That is all I am going to say.**

Elphaba released Glinda after the two were hugging each other for an eternity. Dawn has barely broken the horizon when it was time for Elphaba to leave the palace and be in the safety of Kiamo Ko with Fiyero. The green witch rubbed her lover's arms with a warm smile trying to stop Glinda from crying over their departure. It was hard to do but it was for the best until the sect was caught and the danger was gone can they be together again.

"I'll be back before you know it." Elphaba whispered.

Glinda sniffled a couple of times and nodded her head up and down her voice betraying her. Elphaba planted a kiss on the forehead then turned to the Lion. The Lion stood up straighter with his amber eyes glittering with tears and determination to uphold what ever Elphaba was going to tell him to do. The green witch walked up to him and hugged him as well. She squeaked as a bone crushing hug wrapped around her body. Elphaba sucked in a huge amount of air back into her lungs when she was finally let go only to fall to her knees when the Lion patted her not so gently on the shoulder. Glinda giggled softly as the Lion apologized for doing that and picked her up by the scruff of her dress.

"Well the seriousness of the situation has been knocked out of me." Elphaba muttered as she dusted off the dirt from her black dress. She cleared her throat once done cleaning and looked to the Lion. She smiled softly at how much that little cub she rescued during Shiz has grown up to be such a magnificent Animal. Truth be told Elphaba didn't remember him until he explained to her he was and what she did for him when Glinda was still using the cold shoulder on the both of them.

"Protect and keep her safe until I get back."

Amber eyes soften as the Lion put her in another hug; the raven haired beauty steeled herself to have her ribs crushed again but was surprised when there was a gentle tenderness about this one.

"I've always have." The Lion whispered as he let go of Elphaba. The green witch gave him a grin and shook his paw finally matching him in the hard grip it was better then having to deal with broken fingers. The Lion then nudged her towards the Good Witch and took a couple more steps back giving them more room for privacy. Elphaba briskly walked back up to the stoic blonde and scooped her up in a firm hug with a choked sob she didn't want to leave Glinda at all and she was about to beg the blonde to keep her here. Glinda pressed their lips together and to Elphaba seemed like it was going to be their very last kiss ever. The blonde broke away a few minutes and put her lips to an ear. Elphaba shivered at the warm puffs of breath hitting her sensitive ears, she waited to see what Glinda had to tell her.

"I love you, Elphaba. Never forget that no matter what happens. OK?"

There was an ominous tone to her lover's voice as she spoke these words that Elphaba tried to so hard not to hear. The green witch tried to bring Glinda back into her body and ask her what she meant by that but the blonde was as slippery as a fish and slipped out of the arms that were so desperate to keep in close. The blonde played with the hat she gave her lover during Shiz thinking how this one item set off a change reaction that she never regretted.

"Now make sure you are in the dense part of the woods before taking flight and stay in the clouds to hid your appearance." Glinda instructed as she smoothed out any crease on the cape. Elphaba just nodded her head and watch the Good Witch take her place next to the Lion. The green witch had a great lump in her throat and couldn't say a goodbye to the two who meant a lot to her. Glinda and the Lion helped by waving goodbye to her. Glinda was trying to hold back the tears, her heart was saying go to her and never let go but she had to put that away as Elphaba slowly backed up into the woods never breaking eye contact with her. The witch mouth 'I love you' before turning her back on them and ran in to the darkness. The Good witch was brought to her knees sobbing at Elphaba being gone from her again.

"Master Lion." A voice from above called out in much urgency.

XXX

Elphaba trudged her feet along the ground her broom was hanging limply in her left hand as its bristles swept over the green grass. She sighed heavily and thought about what Glinda said to her before they parted. Glinda sounded sad and like she had a vision of the future that told her something was going to go wrong. Elphaba stopped in front of a tree and punched it with all her might with a grunt escaping her lips. She just wanted Glinda and nothing else the sect can go to hell for she cared. If it weren't for them she would be with Glinda at this very moment. A tear drop fell to ground and a soft sob echoed in the forest. A twig snapping near the green witch interrupted her mourning. Elphaba picked up her head and turned around to see what caused that noise. All she got to see were deep, emerald colored eyes before blackness came with a sharp pain in the back of her head.

--

The Lion looked up to the sky only to see a Hawk making circles above his head. A smile grew upon his face at seeing the Animal coming down towards them. More news from the mole they gotten into the sect and he hoped it was some good news like were the people were station at so they could go there and arrest them for attempting to murder Glinda the Good.

"Denrei." The Lion greeted as he held out an arm so the Hawk could land on it. Glinda waited on bated breath as Denrei swooped down and flapped his wings until his talons rested on the tan fur. Hearts leaped at a note in the yellow beak. Glinda put a hand underneath the sharp beak and the Hawk dropped the new message into the open palm. The blonde unfold the piece of paper, blonde eyebrows furrowed at how small the piece of paper was usually there would be at least two pages worth of notes but this one was the size of her palm. Once done opening it crystal blue eyes quickly swept over the small scribbling. The paper began to shake and Glinda started to breath heavier at what was before her.

"Elphie." The Good Witch yelled as she dropped the note and ran into the woods. The Lion picked up the note and read it. Amber eyes widen at what the note told him. It said the sect knew about Elphaba and her relationship to Glinda, they were going to use it by capturing Elphaba and have Glinda choose between her life or Elphaba's knowing which option the blonde was going to chose. The Lion fallowed the blonde's footsteps after reading that horrible note hoping this didn't happen already.

"I hope I was fast enough, Master Lion." Denrei whispered. The Lion wished that as well but their fears were realized when they soon came up to a spot where Glinda was standing still as tree in a breeze less night and across from the shocked blonde, Ares with Elphaba slung over his shoulder. Glinda clenched her fist into tight balls when Ares caressed a green cheek this man had no right to touch her lover in any way. Emerald eyes flashed at seeing this gesture and promptly dropped the hand away, a smirk growing on his scarred face.

"That pissed you off that I was touching your lover, Miss Glinda."

The blonde jaws tighten and lips pursed she had a mixture of hate, anger, and fear mingling around in her body that none of them had a proper chance to make a full cycle in her mind. She wanted to pounce on this man and get her Elphie back that way her lover won't being in this huge danger she tried so hard to keep Elphaba out of. The Lion and Denrei making their appearance next to the Good Witch stopped Ares from gloating further. He got down to business since everybody he wanted here was presence. His eyes narrowed slightly at the Hawk resting on The Lion's arm and thought that Animal looked very familiar but he pushed that stupid thought out of his head he needed to get the point across and put the plan into motion.

"Miss Glinda as you can see I captured your lover." The assassin grunted and shifted Elphaba better on his shoulder, Glinda jerked forward at the movement with a sharp exhale of breath.

"Now here is the deal. You come to this location." Ares tossed a glass bottle towards the blonde and Glinda caught the item in her hand before passing it off to the Lion all her concentration was on the man holding the one she loved in his arms. She closed her eyes for a second to let the notion sink in that she was going to lose either way and right there she already made her choice before opening her eyes up with unshed tears.

"When you get there you have two options. One is you don't give yourself up and your lover dies and we will leave you alone after that because you will so consume with your grief that you would step down on your own or two you give yourself up and your lover lives and her being alive won't make it out to the Ozians." Ares finished with an evil glint in his eyes he knew that Glinda was willing to give her life up to save the green one's and knew that they have won. The assassin put fingers to his lips and whistled. At that sound a jet black stallion came cantering out a patch of darkness and stopped next to Ares. Glinda watched through sorrow filled eyes as he put Elphaba over the horse and quickly got on next.

"You got twenty four hours, Glinda, to think this over and another twenty for to come to us to tell us your choice."

Glinda stood strong as the man holding her lover hostage turned his horse around and broke out into a gallop taking Elphaba far away from her. The blonde turned on her heels toward the shell shocked Lion, grabbed the glass bottle, turned to a random tree, cocked her arm back and released. A dark smile crept up on her face at the shattering of glass echoing in the very silent forest. She took big steps toward the rolled up paper with emotions devoid in her eyes. Glinda snatched up the piece of paper and unrolled it.

"Glinda, now that we have a location we can assemble the Gale Force and take them out." The Lion said with hope that they could win this struggle. The Good witch snorted and rolled up the paper she got what she needed now all she needed to do was go to this location. Glinda looked to the Lion and walked up to him. She hugged him tightly before getting on her tippy toes and kissed his muzzle. The Lion twitched his nose and wondered what the hell was going on with his friend. Glinda couldn't say goodbye to her old friend it was hard to look him in his amber eyes and tell him they will never see each other again. So she was going to lie and let him have his false hope.

"OK, but I will go ahead and scout the area we can't take any chances if they would find out that we are bringing the Gale Force they would kill Elphaba in a second. So go on and get them." Glinda replied with a false, happy smile that the Lion couldn't tell that this would be their final conversation ever. The blonde handed him the location and the two hugged one, last time. She waved and waved until he disappeared with a flick of his tail. Glinda suppressed the crying that wanted to come bursting out of her chest no wasn't the time to get weepy. She need to get to Elphaba and see her one last time before the green witch would be let free. The blonde looked to her green ring and brought it to her lips. It glowed green for a couple of seconds then it died out. With her heart beating strong Glinda produced her signature bubble around her one more time and took flight to face her fate that has been set long before her time.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the third to last chapter in Fate's little twist. We start off with Elphaba's POV and it goes on from there. Two more chapters left. If you can't figure out what has happened with Elphaba uh yeah it's pretty obvious without actually saying it. Enjoy!**

A sharp pain that was what Elphaba felt when she started to come to. A sharp pain in the back of her head, she groaned softly as her eyes started to flutter open to see what the hell happened. The green witch jumped in shock to see three hooded figures standing above her that was a defiant waker there Elphaba realized she wasn't in the woods and chains rattled on both her sides. She looked to see that her hands were chained to the wall behind her. The blood flowing in her veins froze at what Glinda didn't want to play out happened. The green witch started to struggle with the metal chains filling the room with noisy rattling of chain. The one in the middle raised a hand and brought down onto her face.

"Stop squirming you green pile of trash." He commanded in a deep, booming voice. Elphaba spat out the blood that swelled into her mouth from that one blow and turned back to the people who captured her with a growl. These are the people who have tried to kill Glinda and with that boiling anger started to release herself from her confines. The middle man started to take aim so that Elphaba would stop making so much noise and movement but his aim was lower it was starting to go towards the stomach area. The person on the right quickly put a stop to it by putting a hand on the moving fist and immediately put it to his side. She then started to speak in the different language. A spark of familiarity ran through Elphaba's mind, she had heard this language numerous times and spoke it quite well after all she had spent a lot of her youth in Quadling Country. Her eyes moved back and forth listening in on the conversation and trying to tell what they are saying in her head.

"_Torin, no harm must come of her we will lose our ace if she gets hurt especially in the stomach." _The woman hissed. The man name Torin hissed softly and sent a glare to the green witch how he hated this new information that they found out otherwise this witch would get a beating like no other.

"_Are sure, Dee?"_

The newly named Dee nodded her head up and down. Torin turned to Elphaba and spat in her face before leaving with a swish of his cloak and soon the other two fallowed him. Elphaba grimaced as she wiped away the spit off her face. It was gross back then and it's still gross now. The green witch thought about this information that she just learned without them knowing. She looked down to her stomach and had to think why they wouldn't hit her there and what were they so sure about? As far as she knew she was in perfect health so what do they know that she doesn't? Elphaba was pretty sure they weren't going to tell her anytime soon.

Elphaba looked to the chains and tried to think of a way out of this hole and get to Glinda before they us her as bait. The raven haired beauty didn't have much time to dwell on an escape plan for about 20 minutes later to guards came in and undid her shackles. She was manhandled to her feet and was roughly escorted to new location in the fort. Before Elphaba could ask where they were going the guard on the right beat her to the punch.

"Glinda the Good has come here rather quickly and our leaders want you to be present when Glinda tells them her choice."

Elphaba's heart hit the ground if Glinda was here and that meant only one thing. Tears littered the dusty ground as Elphaba was escorted to where Glinda was being held. Why did she have this horrible feeling that this would be the last time she would see her lover. A fire started to grow in the soulful brown eyes not unless she could do something about it. They came to a halt in front of old, worn double doors. Elphaba started to breathe heavier for she could feel Glinda's presence in the next room and it seemed so somber. She chastised herself at thinking that of course it seemed depressed for Glinda was in a situation she couldn't win in. Elphaba squinted as the pushed past the doors and was assaulted by a bright light streaming in through the windows.

"Elphie."

Glinda's voice was filled with sadness and love. The blonde was relieved that this sect didn't harm her lover in any way but now that she was here Elphaba was going to be harmed in the most painful way in her entire life. Elphaba's eyes brightened up when they finally settled on Glinda but the Good witch turned away she couldn't bare to see the happiness in those eyes when all she was going to do was make it turn in to grief in about a couple of minutes.

Elphaba was forced to stand in front of the platform where the leaders stood and Glinda was a mere couple feet from her. The green witch breathed in deeply and got a faint whiff of Gilikin rose that smell made her spirit stronger. Elphaba looked closer and saw that Glinda, too, was shackled up though there wasn't a need for that measure Glinda wasn't going to run away they just did it to degraded Glinda even more.

"Miss Glinda, you had ample time to make up your mind on what to do and here you are just mere hours after we kidnapped your lover but you said you already picked. So let's hear it." Torin said as he waved a hand lazily in the air he already knew what the Good witch was going to choose he just wanted to hear it and break down both the two woman standing in this room. Elphaba looked nervously to Glinda and hoped she made the right choice meaning she hoped Glinda chose to live and Elphaba would find out of this situation.

The blonde held her chin up high and her eyes looked deeply into the black mask that hid these people's face she could see the sinister smiles on their faces because they knew they won regardless of what she said.

"I've chosen to give myself up and let Elphaba live." Glinda declared strongly. Elphaba went weak in the knees and looked to her blonde lover begging her to reconsider her choice. Glinda wisely didn't look towards Elphaba it would be easier on the both of them. It stung the green witch hard in the heart and she bowed her head for a second then took a deep, ragged breath. She shot her head up and snapped her arms out of the hands of her captures. Elphaba started to run towards her lover tears flecking out of her eyes.

"Glinda."

Glinda's eyes widen at seeing guns being pointed at her green lover they wouldn't harm her after she just gave up her own life. Torin quickly spoke in the other language and the guns instantly dropped away as Glinda received Elphaba with open arms.

"Fool." The Good Witch whispered into a green ear as she squeezed the green witch harder the necessary making a wince escape the green lips. She didn't come all the way here to give herself up so Elphaba could almost get herself killed with that stupid act of love. Elphaba let out a choked sob and buried her face into the ivory column she didn't want to lose Glinda now not after just finding her again. The blonde sighed softly and put a hand on the back of her lover's head for at least some comfort because this would be the last time they would be together. Crystal blue eyes swept up to the platform and begged with her eyes to have some alone time with Elphaba. Feeling a little compassionate deep in their cold hearts the three cleared the area of all guards and started to leave themselves but Torin paused at the doorway and turned his head around to the couple.

"Know this Glinda before Elphaba can leave she must witness you execution." He informed before slamming the door shut with a swift bang. Glinda closed her eyes at another blow adding insult to injury. When they were alone Elphaba tore away from the blonde, stood up, and began to pace back and forth with a growl escaping her lips every few seconds. Glinda pushed herself off the ground and brushed the dust that has accumulated on her dress until Elphaba suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and darken brown eyes bore into her own.

"Why the hell did you come? Now I have to watch you die just so I can live." The raven haired beauty hissed as she the blonde a couple of times. The bottom lip trembled as Glinda tried to keep hold in her grief she didn't want Elphaba to lose a second chance at life. The blonde cupped her lover's face and stroke the cheeks with affection she was taking every chance to feel Elphaba's curves for she won't have much more time with her.

"I knew if it came down to this I would choose your life over mine. I love you too much Elphaba and it's not fair to you to suffer when it should be me. The Lion is coming with the Gale Force."

Glinda put a finger over the green lips when she saw that hope rising in the soulful brown eyes and the mouth beginning to open to only spew out false hope. She didn't want Elphaba to be crushed all over again when the Lion came too late and she was dead.

"They would be too late, Elphaba. Ironic isn't it? I'm the one leaving you now." Glinda whispered as she dropped her hands away from Elphaba's face. The green witch wanted that warmth back so she could live in the reality of they could get out of this and live happily ever after. Glinda wrapped a finger around a dark lock and twirled it around a couple times then pulled her finger out to watch it go back into it's straightened form. A bitter smile crept up on the Good Witch's face as all those memories of her times with Elphaba passed through her mind she just wished she could live to the future where Elphaba and her could have started a family. She put a hand on her lover's stomach thinking of what might have been. A jolt ran down her arm and Glinda quickly took her hand off of Elphaba's stomach staring at the place with disbelief.

"What is it, my sweet?" The raven haired beauty asked in worry. The blonde's response was putting a shaking hand over her mouth and tears started to stream down her face. She collapsed to the ground as gut wrenching sobs broke out of her mouth. Elphaba was left stunned and thought that the reality of the situation finally sunk in for her lover. She went to her knees and brought Glinda into a loving embrace hoping it would bring some comfort to the blonde. She hoped that Glinda would talk to her and get out all the emotions she has been holding in especially after just touching her stomach. What was that all about?


	13. Chapter 13

**All right this is the last chapter of Fate's little twist. This was a very hard chapter to write and you will see why. You will get to see what happens to Glinda and see if she will live or die. Enjoy.**

A body fell to the ground with a loud thump; dust went flying up in the air before it settled on the dead person's body. The hood of the third leader fell back revealing shock frozen in the light blue eyes at what happened to him. Blood still trickled down the long, jagged gash across the neck area it dripped down on the dusty floor and mixed in with the fluffy dirt. Ares snorted through his nose as he cleaned the sword he used to do the deed. Torin spat on the spy's body then kick it hard in the side. He hated spies and this one got what he deserved though the man should have suffered some more but he served his purpose of getting Glinda here. Dee sat on a chair just twiddling away with the chain around her neck this execution won't compare with what will happen to Glinda but this excitement started those juices flowing through her veins. She wanted to take a sharp object and drive deep into the Good Witch's stomach then watch the life slowly drain away in those eyes.

"Scum." Torin hissed through the spaces of his teeth. He put his hands out in from of him and exhaled sharply his blood pressure needed to go down a bit before it can go up again when they finally get rid of Glinda the Good. His fingers twitched at the thought then he wiped away the drool coming out the corner of his mouth.

"But he did serve his purpose. Those idiots didn't know we were using them the whole time." Torin sneered as she turned around to the other people gracing the area. Ares put his sword back into his sheath that was resting at his hip. He smiled now he will get the pleasure of killing Glinda, a dream he had ever since he and his brother joined this sect. A brief pain of sorrow hit his heart at the thought of Jeremy but Ares immediately cast that out his brother was a failure and he wasn't. Dee jumped out of her seat with a cackle of gleefulness now Glinda's time is up and they will rule all of OZ.

XXX

Glinda's sobbing soon quieted down into sniffles after Elphaba had to hold onto her for over ten minutes. Elphaba put a hand on top of the blonde's head and started to calm her down with more soothing words. Glinda took shaky breaths and buried her face into a shoulder letting the tears make a wet spot on the dark clothing. This will be the last time she would be held by her green lover and she had to make the most of it as the she could hear the boots pounding down the corridor coming towards them to break up their last moment.

There was a plan swirling around the blonde's head and when she put it into action she need to get Elphaba about of this place as soon as she can that way she will be in the safety of the Lion and the Gale Force if it didn't go as she hoped it would. As the door to the room banged open Glinda thought about what she will be missing and a sad smile crept on her face as she put a hand on Elphaba's stomach especially this. Calloused hands grabbed the Good Witch by the shoulders and yanked her away from the green witch.

"Enough of this lovey dovey shit. It is time for your death, Miss Glinda." Torin announced as he took his place on a chair that was sitting in the middle of the platform. Dee sat next to Torin and crossed her legs together a hand started to drum on the wooden arm. Elphaba contorted her face up into disgust at the excitement buzzing around in the air these people were so happy that the person she loved was about to die. It made her want to vomit. Glinda was almost dragged to the edge of the platform where she was manhandled to Ares.

As a retaliation of her part the blonde spat in his face and Elphaba couldn't help but let loose a smug smile on her face at the fire still burning within her lover. It didn't last long for after Ares wiped off the spit he smacked Glinda right across the face. The green witch took a step towards her but a guard standing by her grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Elphaba watched as Glinda wiped away blood from her face for the force of the blow actually split the flesh right across her right eyebrow.

"You had your fun, Glinda, now it's time for you to die." Ares hissed as he roughly grabbed Glinda by the upper arm and forced her to turn around so Elphaba could see Glinda's death perfectly. The blonde gave her lover one last look of love and closed her eyes. Torin and Dee leaned for in anticipation when Ares unsheathed his sword and put it to the creamy skin that was across her neck. Elphaba turned her head away she couldn't watch Glinda's throat being slashed she had no choice the guard roughly grabbed her by the back of the head and forced the raven haired beauty to look at Glinda. Once that happened Elphaba's eyes were trained on the Good Witch, her heart beating got louder and louder until it was the only thing she could hear. Suddenly Elphaba felt a tidal wave of magic starting to be used and the force of that kind of magic made her unconsciously step towards that huge source of power.

It didn't take long to see where it was coming from. Brown eyes widen at the sight of Glinda, she was using that kind of magic. Elphaba had to hide a smile at her blonde lover putting in a plan she must have been hiding. She looked around and saw that no one but her noticed a shift in the air that was even better because then they wouldn't be prepared for what was about to happen.

"Say goodbye Glinda." Ares whispered in an ear before placing a wet kiss on a cheek. Glinda didn't let that bother her as she readied herself to release all the magic she has brought into her body. When she felt the cold metal start to slide across her flesh a seismic wave hit the building. Everybody that wasn't Elphaba went flying to the ground and the building began to shake. Debris from the ceiling started to fall in small and large chunks. The shackles on Glinda's wrist open and fell the ground the blonde smiled at having her hands released.

"Glinda."

The Good witch looked up to see Elphaba running towards her with a huge grin on her face but Glinda didn't return it. She knew what needed to be done and the main one right now was to make sure Elphaba was out of here before it collapsed. The blonde caught the rushing green witch with her body and lost her breath at the bear hug she was brought into. The people littered on the ground started to move and groan some weren't lucky when a huge chunk of the ceiling fell to where they were recovering from. Torin put a hand on top of his head and slowly sat up to see what was going on. He looked to his right to see Dee wasn't moving at all despite his attempts to wake her up.

Fire grew in his eyes; Glinda has taken something precious to him. His eyes swept around to see the chaos swirling around and he knew that he has lost but that doesn't mean he won't let Glinda get away. Torin watched Glinda hold on to Elphaba and decided to take away the green witch's prized possession. He grabbed a hilt of a dagger that rested at his side and slowly began to unsheathe it.

"Come on, Glinda, with this we can escape and you can be free." Elphaba said with a breathless like quality as she tugged on a hand. Glinda didn't move with the force of the tug. The green witch turned her head back at the resistance and turned all her body around at the almost lifeless in the crystal blue eyes. The blonde looked up and gave a sad smile. This was the end. She needed to stay here to make sure no one escaped so that nothing bad will happen and this type of even will never happen again.

"I can't, Elphie. I must stay here and…"

The rest of the explanation was cut off when Glinda suddenly grunted and fell forward with a dagger sticking out of her back. Elphaba had to watch in horror as her lover hit the ground like a piece of rock falling from the sky. She sharply picked her head up at laughter hitting her ears. Her eyes turned to slits in anger at seeing Torin laughing his head off at what he just did. Green hands curled into tight fists and Elphaba never had such hatred to one person in her life not even the Wizard. Her magic started to build in her body to get revenge on the person who just stabbed her lover but she didn't get the time when another piece of ceiling fell down on top of him mid laugh.

Elphaba had to cringe at the poetic justice she didn't want him to die by a huge piece of rock she wanted to do it herself. Men screamed in the background trying to escape the collapse of the building but Glinda, in her weaken state, kept on using magic to make them fly through the air she didn't wan any one to start another coup and turn OZ for the worst nor hurt her lover.

"Elphie."

The soft voice of the Good Witch barely got above all the noise of chaos. Elphaba went to her knees and tenderly picked up her dying lover. Glinda raised a very pale hand and wiped away the tears coming down the green face with a gentle smile. The pain in the green witch's heart grew and grew with each passing second at holding the blonde in her arms. She wanted to stay right here with Glinda so the both of them could die together that way she didn't have to cope with the lose of her soul mate.

"Oh, Elphie the times we were together were the happiest of my life." The Good witch whispered.

"Mine too." The green witch replied with a quiet sob. Glinda blinked back her tears as her eyes moved all over Elphaba's face she wanted to remember her lover's face one last time and to feel the warmth of being held. She doesn't regret being with Elphaba after finding out she was alive only that they didn't have a longer period of time together. The blonde reached for her ring and slowly pulled it off. She then grabbed a green one, opened it and placed her ring right in the palm.

"Keep this Elphie. It's a promise I will return to you one day." Glinda said as she closed the long, green fingers over the ring. Elphaba's face screwed up in great sorrow and pain she would wear this ring until that day come and she can be with her lover forever. The green witch cupped a cheek and leaned down until lips met together for their last kiss. Glinda's were already turning cold but the fire didn't die with it. Elphaba sobbed into the lip lock and her tears splashed the Good Witch's face. She slowly got back up into a straighter position and peered down to her lover tears gushing down her face.

"Go now, Elphaba. Once you are gone I will take this place down and you will be free and able to take care of our child growing in your stomach." Glinda revealed what she found out not too long ago. Elphaba froze at the announcement and looked down to her stomach. She was pregnant with hers and Glinda's child but how? The blonde put a hand on top of the raven haired beauty's head and whispered words for only Elphaba to hear.**(AN:what did she say? well you will have to wait for the epilogue for that)**

The green witch nodded her head weakly and put the Good Witch on the ground then started to run toward the entrance of the place. When Glinda knew that Elphaba was out safe, she closed her eyes and let all of the magic she had in her out into the building. Huge chunks of the place fell around her and men were screaming at their demise.

XXX

Elphaba barely got out of the place when it started to cave in all the way. The green witch whirled around to the place she just occupied in shambles and it looked like it made sure no one survived not even Glinda not even if she managed put some protection around herself. She didn't give up hope though and scrambled up on the jagged rocks to start digging for the blonde. She couldn't let this be her lover's burial. Elphaba tripped over a smaller, jutted piece of rock and slammed her knee in the cement. It didn't stop her at all as she got up and limped to where she thinks Glinda would be at. The green witch dropped to her knees and grabbed a small, moveable piece of rock with a grunt she pulled it away and tossed to some other place. Elphaba scrapped at gravel and stones until her hands started to bleed but that didn't stop to getting to where she wanted.

"Glinda." She whispered as she continued to dig. "Glinda."

Her little progress was halted when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and took her away from the site. The raven haired beauty fought with her rescuer and struggled to get back to the wreck screaming her lover's name. Her feet were settled back on level ground and she was turned around to look into grief filled amber eyes.

"Lion." The green witch whispered. "Glinda…Glinda is gone. She's buried underneath there. She s-saved me and…and…"

The green witch busted out into tears and put her face into the thick fur as the Lion wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, his own tears running down his face and got dripped into his mane. The Gale force was stunned at the destruction before them and the fact that both Elphaba is alive and Glinda is dead. They didn't know what to do after learning the head of Oz and the beloved leader of all the people was gone. The hand that was wrapped tightly around the ring Glinda gave her dropped to the ground when Elphaba's hand went limp. The emerald shine in the bright sun and the promise Glinda gave to her grieving lover was the light Elphaba will need to continue on and raise their child that was starting it's new life in Elphaba's stomach.

**There will be an epilogue coming soon and a sequel to this story. Oh and if you can help as well I have poll in my profile and if you can do it I will be eternally grateful because right now it's a tie and I needed to be untied so I can start the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right here it is. This is the epilogue and is set one year after the event that happened in the last chapter. We get to see what the baby's name and gender is. And see what Fate's little twist has brought to Elphaba. I want to thank all the people who reviewed. That kept me motivated to try and write a good story for all of you. I hoped you guys enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy.**

Elphaba exhaled softly through her mouth and tipped her head back until the back of her head rested against the window sill. Her eyes watched the sun slowly go down to bring in another day. Tomorrow will be the first ever memorial service of Glinda the Good and she needed to make an appearance because of her relationship with the blonde. Elphaba didn't want to go at all; she wanted to be alone and mourn on her own time. The green witch had to think about it when the Lion brought it up to her. After a few hours of thinking Elphaba decided to go to the event. She owed Glinda for giving her a second chance at life and so she could raise their child. Elphaba closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to a very eventful year.

After a month of digging about in the area where Glinda took down the sect they called it off and said they couldn't penetrate it at all. So that place was Glinda's burial site despite Elphaba protests. The Lion became the head of OZ for Glinda had it written in her will. Then came the fiasco of Elphaba being alive reaching the ears of the Ozians. There was an out cry to the Lion to have her executed but the Lion protected her with in the walls of the palace. It didn't make the Lion a very popular leader in the beginning.

A break came three months in when Elphaba finally got the courage to go into the place where her lover slept, the green witch was going through the desk to see what Glinda kept there. It was in that place where she found a leather covered journal. Elphaba couldn't help but flip through the pages and see what was going through the Good witch's mind while she was in power. She dropped the book in shock when Glinda confessed that she figured out the Wizard was Elphaba's father. Elphaba brought this shocking news to the Lion and he had it compared to Glinda's handwriting just incase. That same day the results came back and The Lion called an announcement to the people of OZ. He revealed that Elphaba was the offspring of the previous leader before Glinda and he also described what happened after Elphaba met the Wizard curtsey of Glinda's writings.

It cleared Elphaba of all charges that were against her. Then the people wanted her to rule because the Wizard's blood ran through her veins. Elphaba politely declined such offer and said Glinda choose a great leader instead. When it finally died down the green witch visited her lover's grave and put lilies on the ground. She gave the blonde the thanks for clearing her name while she had a hand on her showing stomach.

Elphaba was startled out of her reminiscing when a cry pierced through the room. The raven haired beauty immediately pushed off the wall and quickly walked to a crib that was situated by the bed. There in the middle of the bedding laid a tiny baby kicking its little legs around as it screamed at the top of their lungs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Elphaba cooed gently as she bent over the railing and picked up her child. The emerald ring, that Glinda gave her, swung gently in the air from the golden necklace around Elphaba's neck. The little babe groaned when the green witch cradled them near her chest. Big, blue eyes stared up at Elphaba and blinked a couple time. Elphaba gave a gentle smile and place a kiss on a green cheek trying not to cry at those eyes reminding her of Glinda.

Two months ago the raven haired beauty gave birth to a healthy baby girl. It was a colorful event to say the lease. Elphaba was swearing up a storm, cursing left and right at anybody who tried to tell her to breathe or distract her. Her favorite phrases were "Shut the hell up!" or "You try pushing a fucking baby out your…" Luckily someone covered her mouth before she could finish that sentence. Five hours of intense labor came to an end and Fiyero had his hand back. The nurse had the baby wrapped up tightly in a blue blanket when she placed the little one in Elphaba's arms. The green witch inhaled sharply at seeing green skin all over the place, dark locks on top of the head, and those eyes; Elphaba nearly busted out crying at seeing Glinda's eyes staring back at her. It was too soon after her lover's death.

Elphaba thought the green skin a curse for her newborn daughter to have the same deformity she has. When she thought that the curtains across the bed started to sway when a gentle breeze came wafting in from the open window. The wind caressed Elphaba's face like a lover would and it make the green witch close her eyes. The smell of Gilikin Rose perfume permeated into the room and Elphaba swore she heard Glinda's voice whispering into her ears.

_"Such a beautiful baby just like her mother."_

Brown eyes snapped open once the breeze died down and darted around the room to see where that voice came from. Elphaba had to remember that Glinda wasn't coming back and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked down to her daughter when the green babe started to make noise. There the green witch remembered what Glinda told her before she sent her to her freedom.

"_Protect and love our child like you did me."_

At that point Elphaba made a vow do such a thing for Glinda and for their daughter. The green witch then toiled over a name for the green babe. Nothing seem to fit the tiny bundle of joy. She refused to name her daughter Glinda. For one thing her daughter didn't look like a 'Glinda' and another Elphaba didn't want another reminder of what she lost. Those blue eyes were enough. It happened one day a few weeks after she gave birth to her daughter. The two were on the bed, the babe on it's back and moving her eyes around fallowing her mother's finger softly move around her head. Elphaba leaned over and pressed her lips to the green forehead.

The emerald ring that was protected underneath the layers of clothing somehow fell out and dangled in front of her daughter's face. When done Elphaba started to pull back but a tug on her neck made sure she didn't get far. Hearing her daughter's happy gurgles the green witch looked down. There Elphaba saw the green babe happily chewing on the ring with her gums. She was about to scold her daughter and tug it out of the drooling mouth when the green gem sparkled. Elphaba cocked her head to the side. There was no way it could have done that because there was no light for it to shine like that. Her eyes blinked rapidly when the emerald shined again.

"Hope." Elphaba whispered. Crystal blue eyes moved up towards her towering mouth at that word. The green babe released the ring and raised her chubby arms up to Elphaba. The green witch picked up her daughter and slid off the bed. She walked to the window while gently rocking the green babe. Yes, Hope will be a perfect name because her daughter has given her hope to continue on this life without Glinda and reminded her of the hope in her from the promise the blonde gave before she died.

"My little Hope." Elphaba said as she put her newly name daughter out in front of her.

"I love you."

Elphaba managed to quiet Hope down with some swaying and soft humming. Her daughter's eyes caught the ring hanging around the green witch's neck and reached up toward the shiny object. Hope groaned in frustration at not getting the item she wanted. Elphaba peered down to see what was causing such noises and had to chuckle at the crystal blue eyes screwed up in concentration. Glinda had that same look when she had to focus on something. A lump formed in the green throat. The raven haired beauty swallowed hard before seeing what Hope wanted.

"Oh, you can't have that little one. It's not a chew toy." Elphaba said when she realized her daughter wanted her ring. She tucked the emerald ring back underneath the dark, long-sleeve shirt where it was safe from a drooling mouth. The raven haired beauty couldn't help but laugh at the pout Hope started to put on. That was a Glinda trait and by the gods it was eerily similar to the blonde's as well.

"Two months and you got the pout down. Just for that how about we visit Uncle Fiyero? Does that sound good?" Elphaba asked as she started to take Hope to where Fiyero was at. Hope's eyes brighten up and started to rapidly speak in baby talk. Elphaba left the room laughing and responded to the gibberish her daughter was spewing out. When the door clicked shut a soft, whimsical laugh echoed in the room.

Later in the evening Elphaba had Hope down in the crib so she can get to bed. The green witch sang the song she did with Glinda to put her daughter to sleep as her head rested on the wooden railing. It was going to be thier song now. She watched through glowing eyes her daughter close her eyes for the rest of the night. It was one of the many things she loved to watch. Elphaba picked her head up and leaned over the railing. She gave Hope a kiss on the forehead and ran a hand through the raven locks.

"I love you so much." Elphaba whispered with motherly affection. She looked at her daughter one more time before retiring to the bathroom to take a bath. As she soaked in the warm tub Elphaba was amazed at how such strong love between two magically inclined people produced such a child. She was also surprised that she had any maternal instinct in her body. The green witch always figured it would be Glinda to have that and would have carried their daughter. That little baby in the other room proved her wrong many times over. Sweet oz how she loved her daughter. She loved everything about her from her little gurgles of laughter all the way down to when Hope was asleep in her arms giving soft snore. Another trait Hope inherited from Glinda. Elphaba twiddled with her necklace as she continued to soak and think.

Half hour later Elphaba came walking out of the bathroom dressed up in a black robe. She stopped a few feet and stretched her back with a yawn escaping her lips. She stopped mid yawn when her eye caught an unmarked folded piece of paper resting on the desk. That wasn't there before she went into the bathroom. The green witch eyed it suspiciously as she walked over to the place to see if it was another hate mail. Green fingertips quickly tapped the paper and withdrew.

"Hmm." Elphaba hummed when it wasn't magically going to zap or what not. Seeing that it wasn't going to jump at her and attack, Elphaba picked up the letter and unfolded it. The paper began to shake and heavy breath escaped the green lips. This was not possible none what so ever. This couldn't be happening at all. What ever was on the paper severely overwhelmed the green witch and she suddenly dropped to the ground. The paper that made Elphaba faint flutter down until it landed on the unconscious body. There written in Glinda's handwriting was one sentence. One sentence that hit Elphaba hard in the heart.

_My Elphie one day we will be together again._

**I hope to have the sequel started some time next week. Just as soon as I can think up of a good title for it.**


End file.
